


Ange

by dumbassunderthemountain



Category: Pilgrimage (2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassunderthemountain/pseuds/dumbassunderthemountain
Summary: crashing to the cold beach alone except for a man in medieval garb bleeding to death. Ange is angel in french.
Relationships: Raymond De Merville/Reader, Raymond de Merville/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 27





	1. The Lonely Beach

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: kinda like my stubborn fic. Very inspired by PAT a lioness among wolves and FIZZY wrong place wrong time. I’ve only seen the pilgrimage once so blame inaccuracies on that. I also didn’t proof read this. HISTORICAL REMINDER in this era Middle English was spoken which sounds like a whole nother language

~Monks Perspective~

They struggled for the relic. The young monk deciding it was tainted, people’s greed for the holy object was killing them. The world would be better without it. They struggled, the young monk sending the holy relic, that was only rock overboard, and another monk jumping in after it drowning in the cold dark water. The young monk and merchant left in the small boat began to row away when the sky opened up. The clouds parted and black hole formed in the grey sky as someone plummeted down into the water where the relic had sunk. 

~Reader’s POV~

The room was dark except for the lights from the TV as some murder show played. You were laying on the couch curled up under a blanket. These shows have such a similar plot you barely had to pay attention to them anymore. As the investigators were examining another body you closed your eyes. You could follow along to the show with your eyes closed, you lied to yourself. It wasn’t long until you were asleep on the couch. 

Suddenly you were so cold and falling in your dream… Or so you thought. Crashing into deep cold water shocked you awake, sinking down into the dark water. Frantically you untangled your blanket from around you and swam up toward the light. Reaching the surface you gasped for air and took in your surroundings. There were two terrified looking men in a small boat close by, but they looked to have no intention of helping you. 

Your only other option was the beach with people fighting. Which was rather far from where you were attempting to tread the salty water. It was so cold, you could feel your muscles cramping up, and your clothes and blanket were clinging to your body. You began to swim towards the beach as quickly as you could, hoping that just maybe you would be able to make it. The water was so cold. Just as your muscles began to completely fail you felt sand under your feet. Slowly walking and crawling out of the cold water. 

You collapsed into the sand the moment you could. Looking around at your surroundings. The fighting men seemed to have left the beach. A few meters away from you there was another man laying there gurgling and twitching against the sand. Quickly you crawled over to him noticing his medieval knight costume. Rolling him over you saw the gaping wound in his throat. You doubted you could possibly fix it, your medical knowledge was limited. Taking the man's sword you cut off a piece of his cloak tying it around his neck and keeping your hand there for pressure and taking out your phone to call an ambulance only to see it too water damaged to work. 

~Raymond’s POV~

I had to get that ridiculous relic. Now it was rowing out into the sea with the monks who left their protective mute behind. As if I would swim into the water for some stupid rock. The relic was gone to me and the king now. But I would take down their stupid mute that they left behind. I am a good fighter but so was the monk, even without a weapon. The man was nothing but brute strength. Nothing in his head, just muscle. I should be able to win this. Why am I not winning this?! The disgusting mute can’t even fight civilly. 

The mute leaned into my sword embedded in his abdomen biting away at the flesh on my neck. I could feel the blood escaping my throat and flowing into my mouth. The mute and I stumbled away from one another before I collapsed onto the ground, my face partially buried in the sand looking out to the sea. I could taste my blood as I laid there knowing I was going to die. 

I was fading quickly. Hallucinating even. The sky opened and someone fell out of it. I closed my eyes then. I would die with my own mind. No hallucinations. Sometime later I felt myself being rolled over and cloth being tied to my neck along with a hand keeping pressure on my wound. I could not believe I was not dead. I used all of my strength to open my eyes. 

Leaning over me was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, dripping wet and shivering. She must have been what fell out of the sky. I have never been a religious man but here an angel from the sky was leaning over me tending to my wounds. It felt like she was trying to search me as one of her hands flitted over my body, digging into each of my pockets. 

“Hey, you wake? Where’s your phone? You need help. Where’s your phone? Mine’s dead.” She said frantically, as she made sure I could see her and the strange rectangle she was waving over my face. What language was she speaking? How can I understand it? It must be a miracle? For there is an angel above me I decided before I drifted out of consciousness. 

~Reader’s POV~

For a split second you thought the man in the knight costume was waking up, trying to say something before passing out again. He had lost so much blood. You thought he was going to die right here on the beach with your hand holding his throat. You had given up on him having a phone, he looked to be very accurate and dedicated to the knight costume. Instead you switched to searching for something more permanent to stop the bleeding in his neck. There was nothing like that you could find though. Only weapons and a small canteen of wine. 

You lifted your hand from his throat wiping away his blood with the piece of cloak you had been using. It wasn’t quite as bad as you had thought. It had just barely missed his jugular. You dumped the wine onto the wound hoping it had a high enough alcohol in it to clean the wound for now. Then using a strip of your blanket tightly tied and arranged it around his throat as a bandage. He seemed like he wasn’t going to die on you, at least not quite yet. 

Standing up you took in your surroundings again this time hoping for some trace of civilization and other people. There was nothing. Just you and the dying man on the beach. You walked quickly along the beach, hoping for traces of a port town, or at least someone in a boat. Maybe they could call for help. Your phone was too damaged from when you splashed into the water to be of any help now, probably wouldn’t have any service out here anyways. It looked like a truly open wilderness.

The quite of the woods and ocean were starting to bear down on you. There was nothing here. There was no one here at all. No help for you or the man you had found. You had been so distracted by the cold water and the dying man that only now had you realized you had no idea how you got here. You were just sleeping on your couch watching Netflix. How could you possibly be soaked to the bone here, where ever here was. Just another unknown flooding into your mind overwhelming your senses with anxiety. 

Quickly you made your way back to the man hoping that he was still alive so that your would at least not be completely alone. Hopefully he wasn’t some murderer or something, but honestly at the moment your options were pretty limited. And you couldn’t just let him die because of a change he was evil. His face looked like it had lived a hard life though. But hard does not equate to evil. When you arrived back the man had not moved but his breathing had seemed to steady.

Looking around again you noticed some rocks near the tree line that you could use for shelter. You apologized to the unconscious man before reinforcing his bandage then grabbing his feet and pulling him through the sand towards the rocks. Once you got there you laid him closest to the rock sheltered from the woods behind them and the cold wind. Taking the remains of your blanket you hung it up across two of the rocks to dry. Then sat down at the entrance of your rock shelter keeping an eye on the man before you and the water. 

The sun sank down below the horizon, the beach growing even colder around you. All you could think of was how much you wished you knew how to start a fire with nothing. You never thought you’d ever need to know any of that survival stuff, yet here you were trying to keep yourself and some mystery knight alive on a beach in the middle of nowhere. 

The night seemed to last forever. There were so many noises in the woods. Some did sound human but not the usual sounds of cars or talking that you were used to. It was an almost animalistic sound. Maybe a war call? Maybe it was some reenactment you had somehow fallen into and the man before you just accidentally got a real injury. That would make sense. Or at the very least was the most plausible. The blanket had finally dried at least, you put it over the injured man, he probably needed it more than you did. 

You could not sleep out of fear the entire night. When sunrise finally came you laughed in relief. At least now you could see my surroundings again. You walked out of the little rock shelter, hoping that maybe now you would see new signs of people, but still there was nothing. When you went back to the rocks the man seemed to be waking up. 

I knelt down beside him, using the opportunity to change his blanket bandage and hopefully get some answers. He stayed silent only, his eyes fluttering as I tore off another piece of my blanket and tied it around his neck. When I went to leave him again he spoke in a language I could not understand. 

~Raymond’s POV~

I hurt. I was partially awake taking in the sites of rocks and sand around me. I was not where I had collapsed on the beach the day before. But keeping my eyes open took all of my strength. I could not open them again until I felt the bindings around my neck begin to move. The work of bandages was clearly unskilled, but I felt better than the day before. Worked well enough. I gathered all my strength to open my eyes and that’s when I saw her. The angel from the day before shining in the light of the rising sun descending through the rocks. I used all of my remaining strength to speak to her. 

“Ange.”


	2. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> helping the man you found on the beach to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just your per chapter reminder that in this time period Middle English was spoken which sounds almost nothing like modern English. Mon ange means my angel in French. Rester means stay

“Don’t talk. Your neck’s all fucked up. What did you do? Don’t answer that.” You said making sure the man in armor did not make his neck injury even worse. He may have looked better than he had the night before but you were still unsure that he would survive. But you did need food. 

The man looked at you confused. He wanted to speak to you. “Hey, ya know what, if you’re really that determined to talk, what’s your name? I’m (y/n)” You said gesturing to yourself. The man stared at you for a few moments, lifting his hand to reach for you. You took his hand and placed it back on the ground. “Stop moving. Just tell me your name… and maybe gesture in the direction of a hospital or a phone.” 

“Raymond.” He coughed out. He went to speak again. You felt a bit guilty because you had asked him about the nearest town but clearly he was in no shape to tell you. 

You laid your hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, don’t talk anymore. You have to heal. Um… I’ll go try to fish… with my bare hands. If I brought back some berries could you like lift a finger if they are poisonous or something?” Raymond looked at you confused but did his best to nod, it clearly causing him lots of pain. “Okay. I’ll um, be back in a while I guess. Don’t die.” You say pointing at him and standing up to leave your little rock shelter. 

Raymond’s POV

She did not deny that she was angelic. She must be. Her beauty, the way she fell out of the sky, her saving my life. She must be an angel sent to Earth to give me a second chance, to be a better person. Her language was so strange, unlike anything I have ever heard before. Yet somehow I can understand her, more of her angelic magic I suppose .Although I did have to admit her language was a bit crude for what he thought an angel would speak like. And (Y/n) what an unusual name. 

When it came time to speak my own name it took all of my strength. I wished to speak to her, thank her, and give her the help she clearly needed to navigate this harsh Earth she was so unfamiliar with. Unfortunately all I was able to do was cough out my name and nod when she wanted to ask about poisonous berries. And what the hell was the phone thing she kept bringing up?

Reader’s POV

You brushed the sand off of your pajama pants as you exited your little shelter. Looking around you weren’t sure where to go again. Last night you had walked along the beach for miles. Maybe if you went the other direction this time. Catching a fish with your bare hands in the open ocean did not seem even slightly feasible though. You would have to just try berries. You turned and walked into the thick forest at the edge of the beach. You weren’t sure you’d find anything in here either but starving to death didn’t exactly seem like a pleasant option. 

Maybe if you could just get enough food to keep Raymond’s strength from failing you could wait until he was recovered enough to help you find food. And water. How were you supposed to find fresh water and transport it back? Maybe if you just found some wood in a decent shape you could shape it with a sharp rock. Yeah that would work. Once Raymond’s wine supply was gone you could use that canteen. 

The forest was dark and thick. You did not want to venture too far in, if you lost your way both you and Raymond would probably die. So you decided to always be able to see the openness of the beach. This only gave you about fifteen meters of woods to explore in order to find plants to eat. But logically plants need sun and this part of the forest is thinner so there should be more berries here. Maybe? God you wished you had taken a survival class, your life time of living in the city was fully betraying you now. 

After walking with nothing to show for what must have been hours based on the sun’s position in the sky you were ready to give up and head back. Just then you caught a possible stroke of luck. Up in one of the trees was a robin sitting in a nest. A very quite nest. Eggs would, even raw, would be enough to at least survive until tomorrow and right now that is all you needed. Things that didn’t need chewing would probably be best for Raymond’s injured throat right now anyways. 

Carefully you climbed up into the tree shooing away the robin that was very angry about your intrusion and grabbed the four tiny eggs that were in the nest. Thank god to Shrek for the robin egg idea. If only you had the means to cook them. Even if Raymond knew how to start a fire he could barely lift his head. After grabbing the eggs you turned back around walking back to Raymond and your little shelter for the night. The two of you would have to survive on Raymond’s wine as there was no water to be found. As you walked you kept your eyes up to the trees hoping to spot more birds nests. 

Over the hours long walk back you only spotted one more nest. This one had larger white eggs and no mama bird for protection. Now that you had a supply of several eggs you made your way out of the forest and to the beach again. Walking along the soft sand was tiring but much faster than attempting to push your way through the dense forest. Finally when the sun was dipping low in the sky you saw your little rock formation shelter. 

You sped up as you approached looking forward to sitting down but you were also rather nervous about what you may find. You thought Raymond would be able to survive the time he had spent alone but were still very unsure. You certainly didn’t have a medical degree of any kind and without even a proper bandage and disinfectants you were even less sure. 

You walked back into the shelter sitting down next to Raymond. He rolled his head to the side to look at you, barely keeping his eyes open and smiling slightly. “Nice to see you’re alive. I got eggs. Open your mouth and I’ll crack a few in. I don’t know how to build a fire so this is the best I can do.” You said carefully taking the eggs out of your sweatshirt pocket. 

“You don’t?” Raymond slurred out before moving to sit up. 

You place a hand on his shoulder to hold him to the ground. “No I don’t but you are in no condition to make one so it’s raw eggs and another cold night of you under my blanket while I jump around to keep warm.” You said having grabbed an egg and gently cracked it against the rock. “Now open your mouth. This will be gross.” 

Raymond did as he was told, grimacing while the eggs slid down his throat. “Okay. One drink of wine then I attempt to change your bandage again.” You said holding the wine to his lips and pouring a bit into his mouth. 

Raymond’s POV

It seemed like eternity that I lay drifting in and out of consciousness in the sand waiting for mon ange to return. When she came back the entire shelter seemed to brighten with her presence. She spoke of the food she obtained. Raw eggs were not an appetizing meal but were far better than the berries she had mentioned earlier. But I was amazed that she did not know how to build a fire. Why would an angel with so little knowledge of Earth be sent. Perhaps her ignorance was part of my trial to redeem myself. 

The eggs felt terrible as they slid thickly down my injured throat. Swallowing something so thick caused me great pain. I was thankful for the wine she held to my lips that washed away the flavor of the eggs and helped to numb my senses. When she began to pull at my makeshift bandages I was even more grateful for the powerful wine I had brought. Until she poured some onto my wound. I quietly screamed as it burned my wound. 

“Sorry, sorry. You need it though.” She quickly apologized after jumping back slightly from my outburst. The pain began to subside again fairly quickly as she tied a different strip of fabric around my neck. Afterwards she tucked the blanket in around my sides then began to stand up to leave. 

My hand found her arm as quickly as I could. “Mon ange, rester”   
“I’m sorry, what? Is that French?” She said looking down at me with clear confusion in her eyes. 

I nodded my head to her wincing as I moved my neck. Concentrating, I was magically able to speak in her language. “Stay. Warm, blanket, with me.” I said doing my best to smile through the pain talking caused. 

Reader’s POV 

When he asked you to stay beside him you froze. Climbing under a blanket with a strange man seemed like a terrible idea in every other circumstance. But last night without your blanket had been terribly cold as you continually got up to move around to keep warm. Maybe tonight you would have a chance at actually staying warm if you were under the blanket beside him. Besides your added body heat would probably be good for his recovery as well considering it was not an especially thick blanket. 

Reluctantly you slid under the blanket. The two of you’s arms and sides pressed together under the small throw blanket. You sat up to make yourself a tiny sand pillow for some slight comfort before awkwardly laying down beside him again. You did not know how much time had passed before Raymond attempted to speak again. You had thought he was asleep. 

“Tale or song.” Raymond breathlessly croaked out. 

“What? Oh. Yeah I guess that would make things less awkwardly boring. Ummmm, Beauty and the Beast? No, everyone knows that one.” You said aloud to yourself trying to think of what story to tell to this strange French man you had found on a beach dressed in medieval armor. 

“Do not know.” Raymond said clearly through pain. 

“Stop talking. Just tap your finger once for yes and twice for no from now on okay?” After a few seconds you felt one tap on your arm from Raymond. “Thank you. Now for your requested story. But I gotta warn you now I’m not much of a story teller, but it’s better than me singing. And better than hours of awkward silence so: “Once upon a time in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose…”


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond is finally starting to recover
> 
> Warnings: Still blood and neck injury, swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: During this time period modern English did not exist Raymond can just magically speak it. Not really sure what Raymond would call the native Irish people but barbarian seemed accurate.

-Reader’s POV

You finally got some sleep. Not very much, it was still rather cold under your thin throw blanket and Raymond provided little extra warmth. You had been rather uncomfortable sleeping beside this stranger, though he did not seem to mind at all. The important thing was that you did finally sleep, even if only for a few short hours. For much of the night you laid staring up at the rocks and the sky listening to the ocean missing your warm bed, and modern hospitals. When dawn finally came you stood tucking the blanket in around Raymond before leaving to attempt to find food again. 

As you were about to leave you heard Raymond begin to stir. You knelt by his side changing his bandage, the bleeding had thankfully stopped but you thought the wound should be kept covered, the last thing it needed was to be filled with sand. “I’m gonna go find more food again. I’ll be back in a bit. No dying.” You said with a small smile. Raymond gave a tired smile in return before fading back to sleep. 

You left the small rock shelter noticing many dark clouds filling the sky. Today you tried the woods in the opposite direction hoping for some more bird eggs and more importantly at this point, water. Raymond’s wine had run out the previous night so now the two of you had nothing to drink. There seemed to be more nests in this direction allowing you to quickly collect enough eggs for the two of you for that day, along with a small creek. The water seemed to be clean enough to drink but unfortunately there was no way to know, and even if you could build a fire to boil the water the skin of this canteen surely would not hold up against a fire. 

The sky had grown far too dark to be able to tell where the sun was in the sky and it was beginning to smell like rain. You rushed back to the shelter quickly setting down the eggs and water then departing again to look for dry grass and wood. If you were lucky Raymond may feel well enough to teach you to make a fire tonight. Doubtful but at the very least you could ensure some dry materials for a few nights from now, since you did not know how long the coming rain would last. 

Rain drops began to sprinkle your face just as you were coming back. Unfortunately the shelter was mostly only from the wind. It was no cave but there was a small overhang that you and Raymond would have to hide under tonight. To your surprise Raymond had already moved underneath the small overhang and was sitting leaning against the rough rock.

“Where?” He asked in a quiet and pained yet commanding voice. 

“I wanted to attempt to get some fire supplies for when you were feeling well enough to help me make one. I thought it could be helpful with the coming rain.” You said, sitting on the ground beside him and placing the materials on the ground between you. Raymond gave a grimacing smile and nodded. “You still hurt too much to talk don’t you?” Raymond barely nodded in response resting his head against the rocks with his eyes closed. “I’ll find a way to keep this dry for another night then. Learning to build a fire in the rain probably wouldn’t go too well anyways.” You stated, earning a silent chuckle from Raymond while you grabbed the wood and grass and tucked it into some cracks in the rock.

The night was especially cold as the rain dampened the blanket. The overhang on the rocks kept you dry for the most part but when the wind occasionally shifted the rain would find its way to you. It was by far the coldest night you had experienced, just laying beside Raymond was nowhere near enough to keep warm. “Um-do you mind if I uh, cuddle against you? For warmth.” You ask Raymond, quickly adding the last part. 

“Oui” Raymond muttered. At his agreement you tentatively moved to sit between his legs and lean up against his chest. He is stiff and hard from all the armor still on his body. You do you best to position yourself away from his wound so you do not accidentally lean against it. After a few incredibly awkward seconds of you shivering against Raymond’s chest he wraps the arm on the opposite side of his wound partially around your waist drawing you closer to his chest, then whispers, “Relax.” 

-Raymond’s POV

While tonight I felt well enough to move under the small bit of shelter these rocks provided and to be in a sitting position I felt terrible. It took all the energy I had to move then stay awake long enough for (y/n) to return. I had fallen asleep while she was away and awoke to find a pile of eggs and my water skin returned. I was alarmed to find her missing. I grew increasingly worried that she had fallen into the hands of the barbarians native to this land. Finally she returned carrying supplies for a fire. Unfortunately I was still far too weak to be of any help. I could not speak in order to teach her nor do I have the strength to make the fire myself. 

The lack of fire, the rain, and the bitterly cold night however were a blessing in disguise. (y/n) was violently shivering from the cold when she asked to cuddle up to me. I could not refuse the touch of an angel. I was surprised yet still too weak to react when she moved practically into my lap and sat between my legs. Though logically that would be the warmest place for her. She sat stiffly barely leaning against my body as if scared to touch me. When I took her in my arm and pulled her towards me she finally fully leaned against me though her body did not relax for some time. The armor must not have been comfortable to lean against but it was good for keeping me warm, though I already can not wait for the day when I can be with her like this without my armor and my injury. I cannot not let mon ange go. 

-

Reader’s POV

Over the next three days Raymond’s condition greatly improved. He was able to move around the small rock shelter, assist in making a fire. He could not strike the stones to create the spark without aggravating his wound which seemed to frustrate him greatly. Today he had gone with you to find food. He was far more familiar with these woods so the two of you were able to scavenge farther inland. Eggs were still the main food the two of you were eating as it was the easiest to get without proper hunting weapons. The only weapon available to you was a sword, which Raymond was unfit to use and you were completely inexperienced with. 

The two of you walked through the woods in silence. Raymond was still only speaking when necessary due to the pain it caused him, although he did not give the impression of being a particularly talkative person in general. What you could tell of him made him seem to be a rather gruff, temperamental, and pessimistic person, although the two of you were not exactly meeting under the best of circumstances. 

As you walked you began to hear a rustling in the distance and the sound of human voices speaking in a language you did not recognize. Raymond grabbed you, pulling you into the bushes and forcing you to stay low to the ground. When you went to protest Raymond covered your mouth with his hand and whispered “stay quiet” into your ear. You wished to protest more but seeing a look of alertness and anticipation in Raymond’s eyes you quieted listening as the voices came closer. Through the brush you could see men wearing small scraps of leather and furs as clothes carrying a dead boar. The men seemed to be happily chatting about their latest catch, failing to notice you and Raymond hiding in the nearby bushes. 

They looked to be part of this possible historical reenactment as well so why was Raymond hiding from them instead of asking for their help? As soon as they had passed a good distance Raymond put his hand on your shoulder. Commanding you to “Stay,” then left the bushes to look around. “‘Tis clear” He announced immediately coughing and wincing afterwards from the pain the volume of his words caused his injury. 

Crawling out of the brush you ask, “Who were those people? Why not ask for help? They clearly had food.” 

Raymond scoffed at you, “Natives, they would kill us long before they helped us.” 

You stared at Raymond for a few moments trying to process the information, this seemed far too serious for just a reenactment. “Were they the ones who?” You trailed off of your question gesturing towards Raymond’s throat. 

“A monk, stop talking. There could be more.” Was all Raymond said, giving a snide smile before he turned to continue walking back towards the beach. You followed along behind him piling up a list of questions in your mind for when you were back in the safety of your rock shelter. Raymond was on edge for the rest of the walk being especially careful to make as little noise as possible and shooting you a harsh glare if you accidentally stepped on a branch. 

-Raymond’s POV

Upon hearing the barbarians coming towards us I moved to grab mon ange and throw her behind the brush as quickly as I could. I did not even realize what I was doing until we were laying on the ground waiting. Quickly I covered her mouth to ensure she did not give away our position. She clearly did not understand the danger we were in. It is understandable I suppose that angels do not trouble themselves with knowing the small skirmishes of man on this blasted island at the edge of the world. 

When she put forth the idea of those barbarians helping us it took all my strength to not break down in laughter at the idea. I could not hold back the scoff, the idea was too preposterous. I quickly lead her out of the forest intently listening for any signs of more barbarians. She is not skilled at moving quietly through the forest causing much noise. After some time we finally reached our beach again. I sat down to start the fire and was finally able to strike the stones to create the spark today without much difficulty, it still greatly pains me but it is doable. 

“In the morning we should leave for my father’s camp.” I announce breaking the silence. 

-Reader’s POV

“Okay how far is that? Will there be a hospital or a doctor nearby for you?” you ask, surprised to hear of his father being nearby.

“A physician travels with him.”

You nod, “Why can’t we go to a city or town? Where are we?”

“Dublin and Cork are too far. My father’s camp will do.”  
“We’re in Ireland? There’s more than just those two cities here. Is there any organization for your reenactment? Someone knows you’re out here right?” You asked more confused than ever. 

Raymond’s confusion seems to be even greater than yours, “Reenactment?”

“Yeah, isn’t that why you’re wearing a medieval knight’s costume and those guys out there were running around in damn near nothing.” You explained. 

“No...We are at war. Ordered to conquer this island by King John of England.” Raymond says slowly, clearly very confused. 

“Can you please drop this acting thing! You nearly died! I respect your commitment but stop it! We need to get out of here.” You nearly yell at Raymond. 

“I am aware of this. I am not acting. I am Monsieur Raymond de Merville. I came to Ireland with my father many years ago to help restore my family's former glory. That led me to the holy relic that disappeared into the ocean just as you, an angel, fell from the sky.” Raymond explained, annoyed at first and calming as he looked at the increasingly confused expression on your face. 

“You think I’m an angel?” You giggled a bit at the idea. “I’ve been called a lot of things in my life but angel is a new one. And Ireland’s been free from England since the 1920s. Except Northern Ireland.” 

“1920?” Raymond began to laugh before wincing in pain. “‘Tis the beginning of the thirteenth century.” 

“It’s 2020. If my goddamn phone would turn on I’d prove it to you.” You say annoyed but starting to believe him. You had never been to Ireland but from what you knew it was populated enough that you would have found some evidence of a town by now. 

“So God took you from the future and sent you to me to save my life. That does explain your unusual clothes and the strange material of your blanket. To give me a second chance to be a better man.” Raymond said more to himself than to you. 

You stared into the fire contemplating all that he said. He didn’t make any sense, but at the same time he did. How else would the two of you have been so isolated on this beach for so long, and the look in his eyes when he saw the native Irish people seemed far more than acting. Plus how else would you have gone from sleeping on your couch to an Irish beach, no matter the century. You laid down on your side turning your back from the fire. “Goodnight, we’ll head to your father’s camp in the morning.” 

“You will believe me then mon ange”. Raymond said quietly.


	4. Believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trudging through the thick Irish woods and arriving at Raymond’s father’s camp where Raymond has a discussion about you in french with his father, who thinks of you more demon that the angel Raymonds sees you as. Oh and Raymond’s internal thoughts make him sound like an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :All the french is from google translate so sorry if it sucks. The parts that are in french are the parts the reader character is not supposed to be able to understand. Italicized English indicates that the conversation is happening in french so the reader character doesn’t understand but Raymond clearly does. 
> 
> Warnings: throat injury, religion (this will lessen soon), terrible parenting, allusion to possibility of being raped (I will NEVER write rape it’s just a fear bc of the time period and battle camp setting we’re dealing with, the reader will be fine)

\---Reader’s POV---

Raymond shook you awake at the crack of dawn. He was standing above you holding your sand filled blanket and water damaged phone. “We should begin our journey.” His voice was rough. You had noticed last night that talking had clearly gotten much easier for him, but this morning he seemed to be struggling. 

You groaned and shivered as you sat up looking at the darkness of the sky. “Can’t we wait until the sun is at least visible?”

“We have to be out of the forest by nightfall, and you are slow.”

“Says the man with the hole in his throat. You need to go slow too. I didn’t spend a week freezing on a beach for you to push yourself too hard and die on me.” You quip back as you stood up and brushed the sand off of your clothes. You were never in a good mood in the morning. Raymond only chuckled and began walking towards the woods clearly expecting you to follow him.

The two of you hiked through the woods all day only taking short breaks when you insisted on them. Raymond was still recovering and clearly needed the breaks even though he refused to admit it. You however were willing to admit when you needed to stop walking. The forest was thick and the ground rough. If you had been properly dressed it probably would have been fine. Unfortunately the only thing you had on your feet were socks that were quickly getting ripped apart by the sticks and rocks that scattered the ground. 

The sun had almost completely set by the time you began to hear a large group of people. Raymond grabbed your wrist and picked up his speed pulling you along behind him. You did your best not to fall as you stumbled through the thick underbrush of the forest. Suddenly the camp came clearly into view. It was a true medieval war encampment with armored knights, horses, and based on the smell, a complete lack of plumbing even the medieval kind. 

At the edge of the camp Raymond stopped smirking at your shocked expression. “Do you believe me now?” 

You nodded slowly, a million things rushing through your head as you started to truly believe that you were standing at the edge of a war camp in the thirteenth century. How did this happen? Would you ever return home? Probably not. What would you do now? Where would you live? How would you make a living, being a woman in this time period was hard. At least you could not be forced into an arranged marriage. Then a terrifying realization formed in your mind, you were a woman about to walk into a camp filled with hundreds of men, wearing pajama pants which you imagined were rather revealing for this time period. As you looked across the camp you could not spot a single woman among them. You had heard far too many stories over the years of what medieval soldiers did to women to not be frozen with fear. The smug look on Raymond’s face faded and his brow furrowed as he saw the terrified look in your eyes. 

“Raymond?” You managed to squeak out. “Will I be safe here?” Raymond looked offended by your question. “I’m a woman...They’re medieval soldiers...I- Where’s a nunnery?”

He turned to fully face you. “You are not going to a nunnery!” He burst out cringing at the pain his outburst had caused. “They… They are invaded by the natives regularly. You would not be safe.” You did not entirely believe his explanation because of how he said it. Before you could think more on the issue Raymond let go of your wrist and took a small step closer to you, leaning in and awkwardly yet carefully placing his hand on your shoulder and looking deeply into your eyes. “I promise, I will keep you safe,  _ mon ange _ .”

It was the first time you really noticed how beautiful Raymond’s eyes were, and how attractive he was overall, how incredible his voice sounded, and his gruff and sarcastic yet protective attitude. For a moment you thought he was about to kiss you, and you may have let him. Before anything could happen a loud noise came from the camp drawing Raymond’s attention and causing you to jump. The moment had been completely broken.

Raymond took a step back and dropped his hand to his side. “We must go see my father. Come.” Then he abruptly walked away. 

You jogged to catch up to him, “I’m in pajama pants. These aren’t exactly appropriate attire.”

“You will be fine. Stay close.” He grabbed your wrist again pulling you behind him through the camp, where nearly every soldier stopped what they were doing to stare at the two of you. 

Raymond dragged you towards the largest of the tents. He had never said how high of a position he or his father held beyond being a knight, but based on the size of this tent compared to the rest, this was probably the Merville army. When you reached the tent Raymond pulled aside the curtain and walked in without announcing himself. Inside the tent there was a bed, a large table with a few chairs surrounding it, and an altar. In front of the altar was an old man kneeling in prayer. The moment the two of you were inside Raymond let go of your wrist again. 

The man slowly looked up at the two of you, “ _ Tu es en vie _ .” The man said in monotone. 

" _ Désolé _ _ de te décevoir.”  _ Raymond sneered back. 

The old man crossed himself and stood. As he walked closer you noticed the resemblance he held to Raymond, this was certainly his father, though there was clearly no paternal love between them. Raymond’s father turned and inspected you angrily. “ _ Qui est-ce? _

_ Pourquoi tu me l'as amenée? _ ” 

“This is (y/n). She is the one who saved my life.” Raymond spoke this time in your language. 

“ _ Qu'est-ce que tu dis?! Quelle langue est-ce?!”  _ Raymond’s father angrily asked and backed away while crossing himself. 

Raymond turned to you, smirking slightly quickly saying under his breath, “He cannot understand your language as I can.”

\---Raymond’s POV---

The sun was beginning to fall far too low in the sky for my liking. It was not safe for us to be out at night, especially not close to my father’s encampment. Plus my injury was starting to take a heavy toll on me, I wished that  _ mon ange _ would call me to another break but she seemed to understand our need to get to the camp soon. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief when I began to hear the familiar sounds of the camp. 

When we arrived on the outskirts of the camp I had expected a different reaction from (y/n). I had expected the shock, but not the fear. How dare she think that I could not protect her?! It took a few seconds for me to quiet my rage towards her for thinking I would not keep her safe. I have been a soldier for nearly all of my life and she was not wrong to fear what would happen to a woman alone in a war encampment. But I would never allow her to slip through my fingers and become a nun. No, my angel would stay by my side. 

I was unsurprised to see my father kneeling by his altar in prayer. He had decided to become a pious man in his old age as if that would somehow wash away all the sins of his past. His piety however I believed would be useful when it came to securing  _ mon ange’ _ s safety. Surely he would see her as the God sent savior that she was, and would probably be glad I had found religion again after so many years. 

I was also unsurprised to see my father barely react to my return after being missing for a week when he plainly said, “ _ You are alive.” _

I could not help but to sneer back,  _ “Sorry to disappoint you.”  _ At least she cared that I stayed alive. She was the first person in years to do so. 

My father then began to inspect her. I will admit that her tired, tattered, dirty look and strange clothes were not how I would have wished her to be presented to my father but under the circumstances it would do. My father looked at her with pure disgust, “ _ Who is this? Why did you bring her to me?” _

I chose to answer in her language. She should be able to understand at least this part of the conversation, “This is (y/n). She is the one who saved my life.”

“ _ What are you saying?! What language is that?!”  _

I could not help but smile at the realization that only I could understand (y/n)’s native language. It was only more proof that she was my angel, sent to save me alone. She did not react much, beside a clear increase in worry when I informed her of this. To her this was surely bad news that no one else would be able to understand her, but to me this was great. She would need me for more than just protection. 

“ _ It is her native language. This is (y/n), she is the one who saved my life. I believe her to be sent by God. Just as the holy relic the monks carried disappeared into the sea she appeared like an angel come to Earth and saved my life. I was bleeding out on the beach, she must have been sent to give me a second chance at life. As someone who has only recently turned to religion yourself, you surely understand, Father.”  _

My father let out a low laugh, “ _ Of all the dying men to give a second chance to I doubt he would choose you my son… This is a God forsaken island. She was sent by the devil for only the devil could sway your mind.” _

_ “How dare you insinuate such a thing about her!”  _ I growled, causing her to shift away from me in alarm. “ _ Whether you believe it or not she is heaven sent! She is under my protection as she is to be my wife!”  _ Not that I have explicitly told her that yet. 

_ “Ha!”  _ My father scoffed. “ _ Absolutely not! You want a wife you can go find a noble woman, not whatever she is.”  _

I took a step towards my father using my superior height to loom over him. Even on my weakest days my elderly father would be unable to win a fight against me. “ _ She will be a noble woman once I marry her. I was not asking for your permission, only informing you that she is here to stay.”  _

\--- Reader’s POV---

You had absolutely no idea what Raymond and his father were arguing about but it looked very intense. They both looked enraged, especially Raymond who was using his younger and larger physique to intimidate his own father. Suddenly he turned you, once again grabbing you and dragging you from the tent. It was not long before Raymond was pulling you inside of another large tent. This one was messier inside and had no clearly visible altar. 

“Stay here.” He commanded you before turning to leave the tent again.

“Raymond.” You called after him causing him to stop, though he did not turn around. “What’s going on? Are you okay? Your throat?”

He sighed before turning around to face you. “I am fine. I will send for the physician as soon as you have a place to sleep and bathe. My father will not be as helpful as I was expecting but I assure you, you will be safe. Stay here, I will be back soon.”

Raymond then left you alone in the tent that you assumed was his. You looked around a bit out of curiosity but you also did not want to invade his privacy. Sitting down on a small bench beside a table you began to fully process your situation. Even if Raymond kept his promise and you stayed perfectly safe that did not change the fact that everything you had in life was gone forever. Everything you’d ever owned, how you lived your life, and every person you’d ever known was lost to you forever. The feeling became more and more overwhelming as you waited for Raymond to return. You could feel the tears prickling in your eyes but refused to let them fall. Raymond versus you crying was not something you wanted to deal with. 

After a long time Raymond returned. He seemed to notice your change in mood but luckily chose not to say anything. He searched through his things pulling out two items of clothing then shoving them into your arms. “A long tunic and a cloak for you to change into. I have sent a few men to the nearest city to buy you proper clothing but it will be a day or two before they return. Come, I acquired you a tent for the night.” 

He led you into the tent immediately next to his. “This will be yours for now. The bath is already prepared and there is food and wine for you on the table. If you need me I’ll be in the next tent.”

You nodded, your throat was tight from your held back tears but you managed to croak out, “Thank you, for all of this. Please don’t forget to see a doctor about your throat.” 

Raymond bowed his head. “I’ll call on you in the morning.” Then left. 

You practically jumped into the warm bath. Your bleeding feet stung when they hit the water but you didn’t care. It felt so good to finally be warm and clean again. You stayed in the tub until the water grew cold. Looking at all the grime and sand in the water you made a mental note to ask for another bath tomorrow. It had been a very gross and smelly week on that beach, it would take more time to feel truly clean. Having a warm bath and fresh clothes did do wonders for your mood though. You were still scared and saddened by your new situation and all that was lost, but feeling warm and comfortable for the first time in a week sent a wave of relief through you. Instead of eating at the table you opted for curling up in bed under the blankets to eat your dried meat and bread. It was the best meal you had ever tasted after eating raw eggs to not starve for a week. Your tunic smelled slightly of Raymond adding some familiarity to an otherwise foreign place, he could be an ass and was certainly rough around the edges but you were more relaxed around him than you were any other time, granted he was the only thing you were familiar with in this time period. Before you even finished all of your food you began to drift off. The bed was rather uncomfortable by modern standards but considering the week you had just had it felt like a cloud. Before long you fell into a deep dreamless sleep. 

\--- The Baron’s POV ---

After the Baron was sure his son was done wandering the camp for the night he left his tent to find one of his best soldiers. He was infuriated to find out that Raymond had relocated the soldier’s sleeping quarters for that woman he insisted on. 

  
“Legrand!” The Baron called. Legrand quickly stood from his place by the bonfire. “ _ Assemble a small team. Tonight once Raymond and that woman are asleep, take her to the woods and kill her. _ ” Legrand nodded and went to complete his mission. As the Baron walked away he muttered under his breath, “ _ I will not allow my son to marry that devil sent woman.” _


	5. First Night at the Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Raymond’s turn to save your life. Then he finally informs you of his plan for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italicized means it’s in french. Raymond sleeps naked and NOTHING can change my mind on that. If you don’t watch Doctor Who weeping angels are aliens that look like crying angel statues, they’re super fast but can’t move if something is looking at them, and if they touch you you’re sent back in time and they harvest your life energy for food that way. 
> 
> Warnings: kidnapping, head trauma, attempted murder, extremely brief nudity, murder, possessive attitudes, religion, sexism, attempted forced marriage

\---Reader’s POV---

You were in the middle of the most peaceful and dreamless sleep of your life when you felt a sudden cold hitting your body and jerked awake subconsciously remembering the last time that had happened and you woke up in thirteenth century Ireland. This time you had not travelled through the whole of time and space but instead you were being carried by a strange man. You began to frantically look around trying to spot Raymond and attempting to squirm out of the man’s arms.

_ “Elle est réveillée!”  _ The man carrying you called out. 

Just as you nearly freed yourself another man grabbed your legs while the original tightened his grip on you. There was no way you could possibly get out of this on your own. They were taking you away to do who knows what to you and there was a good chance you were about to die. Pure terror electrified every nerve in your body as you let out the loudest blood curdling scream of your life. The men dropped you on the ground. You began to scramble to get away from them but before you could even stand one of the men hit you over the head with something cold. You let out a short scream before the world turned blurry then faded to black. 

\--- Raymond’s POV---

Sleep was harder to come by than I had anticipated.  _ Mon ange _ was right, I did push myself too far today. The wound in my throat greatly weakened me. I felt terrible tonight. My body held on to what strength and consciousness I had left, almost refusing to let me sleep. For the few minutes of sleep I managed to obtain my thoughts continually drifting to  _ mon ange _ . I dreamt of her caring (e/c) eyes looking up at me and her body pressed against mine before switching to terrible visions of her dead and bloodied on the ground. I wanted her safe by my side not in another tent. I dreamt of her letting out such a terrible scream that startled me awake. Just as I was attempting to relax again I heard another scream, this one smaller but clearly from the same person. It had to be her.  _ Mon ange _ was in danger. 

I launched out of bed throwing on my nearest pants that would cover enough of me for her propriety, before grabbing my sword and running out of my tent. First I checked her tent only to find it empty. I looked around attempting to figure out where she had been taken. The camp was silent and still. I grabbed a nearby torch to start looking for footprints when I suddenly heard French voices coming from the woods. I dropped the torch, not wanting the men to know I was coming. I was weaker than usual, armed with only a sword, and only wearing trousers as armor would take far too long to put on. Sprinting across the camp, I began to see the forms of two men standing at the edge of the woods. 

One of the men raised their sword high, ready to strike. Somehow all of my strength seemed to be returning to me, feeling as though hot strong blood suddenly began to run through my entire body allowing me to somehow run even faster. Just as he was bringing down the sword I reached him swinging my sword through his neck. It was then I recognized him, Legrand, a week ago I may have considered him a friend but that was in the past now. The other man, Henri, turned to strike me. I quickly blocked his blow, straining from my new found weakness. I had one clear advantage though. Henri was slow. I quickly slipped to the side, before he had a chance to turn to me again my sword had plunged into him. 

\--- Reader’s POV--- 

You were just beginning to regain consciousness when you looked up to see a sword reflecting in the moonlight coming towards you. Curling up in a ball on the cold damp ground you let out a whimper as you braced yourself for death. You heard a strange slicing noise and a loud grunt. Looking up you saw the man that had been trying to kill you falling to the ground and the other man engaged in a sword fight against a man without armor or even a shirt. Your head was pounding and the world spinning slightly as you tried to stand up and run away only to fall to the ground again. The best you could do was crawl away deeper into the woods and hide. 

After hearing the fall of chainmail you heard Raymond’s voice calling your name piercing through the darkness. You turned to see him quickly approaching you and kneeling beside you. He had saved your life. He tentatively reached for you. You struggled to breath as your lungs heaved from fear before letting out a loud sob. 

“You said I’d by safe!” You cried before bursting into tears. 

\---Raymond’s POV---

The strain of the fight weakened me greatly. Getting to her took great effort. My recovery felt like it had suddenly been pushed back days. Then she screamed the words that cut through me like a knife. I had failed to keep her safe by underestimating my father’s hatred of her, but that would never happen again. She lay shaking on the ground crying and afraid. It was the first time since I was a child that I could remember wanting to comfort someone, to comfort her, to make her feel better, safer, but unfortunately my life of conquering and caring only for power left me completely unable to do so. Using this second chance at life to become a better person was quickly becoming one of the most challenging things I have ever done. I reached for her pulling her off the ground to stand beside me. One of my arms tightly wrapped around her to support her as she leaned into me, still crying, as I silently led her back to my tent. I could not guarantee her safety when she was alone even if it was the more proper and honorable thing to do.  _ Mon ange _ would have to stay by my side, always. 

\---Reader’s POV---

Your head was spinning and pounding as you leaned onto Raymond for support while you walked. He seemed to be leaning onto you for strength as well. You were too tired and injured to cry for long, quickly focusing all of your energy on walking and staying conscious. The walk back to the tents seemed to last forever, every step got harder as you leaned on Raymond more and more. Finally Raymond was sitting you down on a bed next to him. You leaned over, trying to fall over and just go to sleep. All you wanted was sleep, nothing else mattered.

As you tipped to the side away from Raymond you heard him speak. “You’re injured.” It was a statement not a question. “Where?” He finally asked. Even in your current state you could hear that he was infuriated, in a cold calculating way, it wasn’t at you though but at the men that hurt you. “(y/n)!” He said urgently. You were taking too long to answer. 

“My head,” You mumbled, “something cold.”

The next thing you knew Raymond had yanked you back up into a sitting and examining your head. You flinched away in pain when he grazed your injury. As you tried to lay down again Raymond grabbed your shoulders forcing you to stay up. 

“Stay awake.” He commanded, forcing you to look at him.

You shook your head. “No, I’ll be fine. I just need sleep.” 

“No.” He said while pulling you off the bed and sitting you in a very uncomfortable chair. It was so badly balanced you felt like you were about to tip over. The sudden movement made your head start spinning all over again and you finally realized you’d been brought back to his tent instead of yours. 

“You need the physician.” He began to walk away. 

The drowsy haze you had been stuck in suddenly cleared at the thought of being left alone after nearly being murdered. You reached for Raymond just barely managing to grab ahold of his hand. He turned to look at you confused as you only shook your head, an action that only made you more dizzy. Your words came out jumbled, not from your concussion but from panic, “You- no- you can’t- what if?”

His hand slowly tightened around yours. “You need a physician.” He sighed looking towards the entrance of the tent. “But it will be dawn soon. We can wait and I can send the first soldier I see for him then.” 

\---Raymond’s POV---

I felt like shit. My throat burned, I felt incredibly weak, and feverish. But  _ mon ange  _ needed me. As I sat her down on my bed, this time not making the mistake of using hers, I could see how weak she had become. They hurt her. My blood boiled as I looked upon her. Those soldiers may be dead but they did not act of their own volition, my father put them up to this and he would pay for it. When I spoke she barely seemed to even notice. Something was very wrong. It wasn’t until she said it was her head that I realized how wrong though. I quickly pulled her into a sitting position, I have been in enough battles and seen enough injuries to know that if she were to fall asleep now there is a good chance she would never wake again. I would not lose her this soon. 

The physician was needed. I got up to fetch him and if I saw my father possibly kill him. But then she reached for me, pulling me out of my own mind and back to the Earth with her. She looked so hurt and desperate for me to stay by her side. I could not say no to that, and she was right to fear for more attempts. I would have move up the wedding plans. I closed my hand around hers in a display of affection that felt strange to me, but I needed it to anchor me to the Earth instead of flying away with my rage. She needed me to be a better and less violent man, unless absolutely necessary, and so I sat down across for her not letting go of her hand. 

\--- Reader’s POV---

You were amazed and a bit confused when Raymond didn’t let go of your hand after you stopped him from leaving. It was difficult to read his emotions and feelings towards you even now. He was always so stoic and quiet. At this moment his face gave away nothing when it came to his internal thoughts, all you had to go on was the way he held your hand. 

The two of you sat in silence for a while. You couldn’t stop looking at your hand held in his. It was getting too awkward though. Giving into the cold surrounding you and shivering you pulled your hand back curling your arms around you to keep warm. Raymond’s eyes flashed to your face in slight alarm before he suddenly stood and rummaged around the tent before throwing a thick wool cloak around your shoulders and finally putting on a shirt himself before sitting down again. You mumbled a “thank you” before returning to the silence that hung heavily between you. 

Now that you were warm you began to nod off again. Every time you did so Raymond would make some noise or move to wake you up. After about the fifth time you huffed in annoyance. You weren’t really dizzy anymore, you felt fine. You just wanted a good night's sleep, something you had not had in over a week. To keep from falling asleep you were attempting to keep yourself entertained with your own thoughts. That’s when it occurred to you that those men didn’t have a motive to carry you to the woods and murder you. 

“Raymond?” You quietly asked. 

“Hmm?” He grunted. 

“Why did those men try to kill me?”

Raymond furrowed his brow and let out a long sigh, “My father told them to.”

“What?! Wh-why would your father do that?”

“Because...I informed my father I plan to marry you.” He said it so matter-a-factly, it was alarming.

“You WHAT?!” Your eyes grew wide and you nearly jumped out of your seat to back away from him before thinking better of it. It probably wouldn’t take much for the dizziness your injury caused to return, your headache had made a sudden painful return, and you had absolutely nowhere else to go. 

“It is the only way to keep you safe!” Raymond raised his voice and clenched his fists. 

“Someone just tried to kill me!” You yelled back. “How is that safe?!

“I...When you are my wife no one will dare harm you.” Raymond then leaned forward trying to show the truth and sincerity in his words. “I am a Merville. I have power, money, and every single one of those soldiers out there fears me. They would not dare harm what is mine.”

Your entire chest tightened as you listened to him speak. He was probably right about it being your safest option. But it still felt like a cold knife to the heart knowing that there was a good chance this was your life now, and that your options were so extremely limited. You could feel the tears from anger, sadness, and anxiety forming in your eyes and did everything to not let them fall. This entire matter would have to be handled carefully. It was clear that Raymond was not someone that should ever be angered, plus you needed him, and until a few seconds ago you were definitely starting to like him. 

You took a deep breath trying to calm yourself before speaking. “I will never belong to anyone. I am not property.” Holding eye contact with Raymond right now was terrifying. He looked furious, thankfully he was also clearly trying to calm himself. “I understand that in this time period women are treated like property, but where I come from we’re not, at least not to the same extent, usually. We are people, just as much as you are. And I will be treated like an equal. And if this whole marriage thing is because I saved your life and you think you owe me a life debt, we’re even now. We’ve saved each other's lives. We can go our separate ways. Besides I won’t marry someone I’ve known for barely a week, especially considering you couldn’t even talk for most of that week. I get that’s not uncommon here, but it is where I come from and I’m not doing it.”

Raymond’s jaw was tightly clenched as you spoke. Once you finished he chewed on his cheek for a few moments. At least he was trying to calm his anger. “It is not because of a life debt...I told you before, you were sent to me by God... I was chasing after a holy relic for my own selfish reasons. My greed drove me to my death. Just as the relic was lost you appeared. How could you not be God sent? How could you not be sent by God for me? To give me a second chance, to make me a better person.” 

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. “It’s not my responsibility to make you a decent human being. I’ll support you because we should all always be trying to be better people. But it’s certainly not my job to make you good. And I’m not religious, like at all. I can’t rule out God but honestly I’d put more money on a weeping angel.”

“Angels work for God.”

“Not that kind of angel.” You mumbled realizing that explaining a Doctor Who plot to Raymond was something you really did not want to attempt.

He continued as if he hadn’t heard you. “No matter what you are my angel for saving me. God sent or not.Your strange terms are just part of my trials in becoming a better man. I will provide all I can, as long as you choose the safe option and marry me.”

You chewed on the inside of your cheek thinking, you knew during this time period marriage to someone that could afford their own army was the best option but it was also terrifying, and you especially did not like that he was forcing you into it. “I’m not agreeing to anything when I possibly have a massive concussion.”

“You don’t have that kind of time. We have to be married today. For your own safety you must sleep in this tent tonight. That cannot be done unless we are married. I will not corrupt a gift from God.”

“Raymond.” You half groaned, rubbing your forehead. This pedestal he seemed to be placing you on was only going to make things end in disaster. “I’m not some perfect angelic person. You need to realize that sooner or later. Besides I’ve already slept in your arms, huddling together for warmth on that beach, I’m sure you remember.”

“That was different. There were no people around to judge us. If my father even thinks there are grounds to consider you impure then he will go to even further lengths to get rid of you.” 

“I showed up in this camp as a woman clearly with you. Even if we’ve never done anything I think the ‘soldiers and your father having a chance to believe I’m ‘pure’, a concept that is bullshit by the way, is a ship that sailed- actually I don’t think that ship even came to port.” Raymond uncomfortably shifted in his seat, he clearly hadn’t thought of it that way before now. Since he didn’t seem to feel the need to respond you continued. “Also considering your father’s hatred of me, this whole marriage thing doesn’t feel particularly safe.”

“I will have no grounds to protect you without the marriage. If you are not closely allied with me to become a Merville then I cannot guarantee your protection. I made a mistake tonight in thinking you would be safe being allied with me by only my intentions for you. I will not make that mistake again. No one in this camp will harm you once you’re a Merville and I will deal with my father, you will have no need to worry about him.” Raymond said earnestly.

You sat there staring into his cold grey blue eyes as he insisted and promised you safety. But to give up so much freedom and marry someone you barely knew was too much. You had to figure something out. A tear began to slide down your cheek. Raymond clearly noticed it but you could not read his expression, luckily he opted to ignore it, like he did with nearly everything you said or did that he didn’t agree with.

Your throat was tight and your voice on the verge of cracking when you spoke, “I’ll think about it. I need time.” Unfortunately it seemed as if your only options were marriage or horrible death. You wanted neither, you wanted your old home, and couch, and Netflix shows. You absolutely had to come up with a plan and soon.

Raymond nodded once. “You have until the camp priest goes to sleep tonight.”

You nodded, settling back into your uncomfortable chair. After your conversation and the wedding proposal of your nightmares you were no longer tired. All you did was sit in heavy silence trying to think of some way out of this. Luckily your head felt better for the most part. You still wanted the physician to look it over but the dizziness was gone and the headache was only a dull ache now. Raymond looked like he needed the physician and sleep more than you did, yet somehow managed to stay awake as he vigilantly kept his attention divided between you and the entrance of his tent. 

\---Raymond’s POV---

I could not believe she was reacting this way to the idea of marriage. If she truly knew who I had been before I met her I would understand the fear in her eyes. She said she wanted to know me better but that could never happen. There was far too much blood on my hands to ever tell her of my sins. Even if she insisted that she was not an angel or gift from God I could not bring myself to believe she was only an average woman. Normal people do not save Norman soldiers they find injured on beaches, they leave us to die. No matter if she is God sent or not she is a precious and kind woman that knows her worth, even if it’s a bit inflated. I understand wanting to be treated as a person not property and I will treat her as such, but she is still a woman. But a woman that is my own personal savior and guardian angel. 

I will give  _ mon ange _ the time she needs to come to me of her own volition… I realized something strange then, I wanted her to want me just as I wanted her. I struggled to hold back a laugh. Breaking this long silence to break out into laughter I am sure would do me no favors in her mind. But it was a funny thought, that it took me roughly four decades on this forsaken Earth to find someone I actually care about. When was the last time I truly cared for another? My mother perhaps? Even that would only have been the love of a small child.

After sitting in silence for nearly an hour I noticed the first light of dawn beginning to peek through the bottom of the tent. Very soon the camp would be bustling with people and I could easily send for the physician for us. The world outside grew lighter when I began to hear a commotion and shouts.  _ Mon ange  _ looked at me with alarm silently asking what was going on. 

One of the men was running closer shouting, “ _ Attack! We’ve been attacked! Henri and Legrand are dead!” _

  
“ _ Shit _ !” I hissed under my breath quickly standing, preparing for my father’s wrath and the day ahead. 


	6. The Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond is forced to confront his father and the camp, you both see the physician, and the two of you come to an agreement for your safety FRENCH TRANSLATIONS NUMBERED AT BOTTOM OF FIC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a long chainmail shirt (hauberk I think) weighs about 22 lbs or 10kg, women in the middle ages covered their hair unless they were prostitutes or prepuberty
> 
> Warnings: head & neck injury, sexual talk, death threats,

\---Raymond’s POV---

I rushed about my tent attempting to get the bare minimum of my armor on. My father was surely awake by now and would soon be barging in here. There were few consequences to fear. Most of the men in this camp were more loyal to me than my father as I have been the one truly fighting by their sides. But it was not just me I had to think about anymore. I had to protect  _ mon ange _ .

I quickly pulled on my gambeson(*) before reaching for my mail. The chainmail gave me little trouble until I lifted it over my head, causing the muscles in my neck to move in strange ways under the weight causing great pain. I hissed from the pain as I finished pulling it over me.  _ Mon ange _ turned her attention away from the entrance of the tent for a moment looking at me with worry. 

She seemed to understand the situation going on outside our tent even if she could not understand the language. She was standing now wringing her hands together quickly looking between me and the entrance. Pulling on my gloves, I decided that was the essential part of my armor and would have to do. We could not stay in this tent, that would be seen as an act of cowardice and treachery. The only honorable way was to walk out into the camp and confront all of the angered men at once. My heart rate began to quicken and I grew clammy from my weakened state as I thought of the events that may come. All could easily go smoothly, but there was always the chance this would end in both of our deaths. 

\---Reader’s POV--- 

The men outside the tent wouldn’t stop shouting. They all sounded panicked and rushed. At first you thought it may have been an attack on the camp, but you thought Raymond would react differently to that. He was now flying around his tent attempting to quickly pull on parts of his armor, though it looked as if the motion of putting on a shirt still greatly pained him. After putting on about half of his armor he grabbed his sword and marched towards you. 

Raymond stopped in front of you, without a word he started roughly tugging and adjusting the deep red cloak of his you were currently borrowing. Just as you started pushing away from him he grabbed the hood of the cloak pulling it onto your head. 

Without letting go of the edge of the hood he leaned forward, his eyes stressing the importance of his coming words, “You have to look proper after what happened last night. I will cover for your loss of proper clothing with a lie, but you need to at least pretend to know how to dress. Make sure this cloak stays closed-”

“I know ankles and legs have to be covered in medieval times.” You interrupted him. For an extremely brief second Raymond looked ever so slightly amused and confused by the term you used before switching back to his usual stern expression. 

He pulled the hood of the cloak towards him bringing your face closer. “As does your hair. Keep. The hood. On.” Hair was not something you remembered being covered in any medieval show you’d watched except for the old woman or that Disney Robin Hood movie, but Raymond did probably know more on the matter than you. 

Once you nodded in understanding Raymond continued. “We must go out into the camp to tell the men of what happened last night.” Your eyes grew wide with fear and Raymond let go of your hood moving his hand to grip your shoulder. You thought it was an attempt at comfort as he had done the night before but this time his grip was so tight it hurt. This did seem like a much more dangerous situation though, at least for Raymond. “Most of the men I am sure will take my side in the matter. They are more loyal to me than my father and I am well within my rights to defend you as my intended, which you are.” Raymond’s eyes drilled into yours now that the marriage topic had been brought to the surface again. You wanted to fight it but with the threat lingering just outside the thin canvas walls of the tent you could only bring yourself to nod and fight back your tears. 

A man was quickly approaching the tent angrily screaming Raymond’s name. A flash of true fear appeared in Raymond’s eyes before pure fury and hatred replaced it. Tightening his rough grip on your shoulder he started pushing you towards the door quickly saying, “Stay behind me, unless we are surrounded. Then stay on the side opposite my sword.”

\---Raymond’s POV---

“ _ Father” _ I sneered, cutting off my father mid scream right as we exited the tent. I have always hated my father but it was not until the moment his hate filled eyes landed on  _ mon ange _ that I realized just how much I hated him. 

My father’s eyes flicked between  _ mon ange _ and me. “ _ How dare you murder your own men for that woman!”  _ He spat.

“ _ How dare you order the death of the woman I intend to marry.”  _ I growled, the men that were standing closer to us began to whisper to each other. “ _ Besides we both know you chose Legrand because he had always held me in contempt...We can both see where that loyalty led him.” _

Before my father would be able to say more I stepped around him facing the soldiers. The ones within earshot of us did well at keeping their faces cold and blank but in a few, especially the younger ones looked confused, or betrayed, or a mix. 

_ “Men! _ ” I attempted to loudly announce, but in the last half of the word my voice cracked as the air in my lungs refused to pass out of me, making my voice give out. I cringed from the pain the volume of my words had caused me. Every person I could see looked surprised and some amused by my new weakness. The cloak  _ mon ange _ was wearing brushed up against the back of my hand allowing me to know that she had stepped closer to me in what I can only assume, and hope was for support though it was probably at least partially from fear. 

I lowered the volume of my voice ever so slightly as to not cause greater damage to my throat, but I also could not show how weak I had recently grown. Not now, not with so much dissent in the camp, dissent I was the cause of. “ _ Men! _ ” I repeated this time completing the word. “ _ As some of you may know it took me a great deal longer to return from my last mission, to escort the monks than had been anticipated. I was dealt a great injury, but God did not see fit for me to leave the Earth that day. Instead this angel-this woman, saved my life. She will be my wife by sunset tonight.”  _ I sounded almost excited by the idea. “ _ My father knew of my intentions and sent Legrand and Henri to kill her. I too am sorry for the loss of two great men, they were only doing as ordered. But they hurt her and so had to face their punishment. I am well within my rights as a man to defend my fiance from all potential harm.  _

_ “Let it be known that should any of you choose to follow the orders of my father again and attempt to hurt what is mine then you shall meet the same fate as Henri and Legrand! Even with my injury I am obviously more than capable of holding my ground against the best of you.” _ Looking to my right I added, “ _ That is true for you as well Father.” _

_ “You would not dare.”  _ My father growled back.

“ _ We both know that I would.” _

I turned around to walk back into my tent, reaching for  _ mon ange _ to lead her back inside. She let out a quite “ow” forcing me to realize I had been too harsh with her. I was so used to being one of the most intimidating and roughest of men, especially when commanding my soldiers, but I could not be that man towards her. My rough action did however pull me back to her, without stopping I called for the physician. “ _ Leonard! Come!” _

\---Reader’s POV---

You stood behind Raymond looking out into the crowd of soldiers that had gathered in front of you. Every single eye in the camp was on you. Even though all you wanted to do was shrink down to nothing and run back into the tent, you used all of your strength to stand there and look composed. There was unfortunately a decent chance that by the end of the day you would be a lady, for both Raymond and your survival, you needed to act like one. 

When Raymond’s voice gave out your heart skipped a beat. You weren’t sure how anyone was going to react. Even without being able to understand the language you knew that the soldiers were not happy with Raymond, and you guessed by the looks on their faces that such a weakness might be taken advantage of. You stepped closer to Raymond and while still behind him you were now closer to standing by his side. Your thick awkward moving cloak accidentally brushed against him, his hand extended slightly brushing more of the cloak against him as he slightly shifted his weight towards you. Though you could not be sure if it was intentional. 

You had to admit Raymond did seem to be very good at commanding an army of men, and as he said last night, striking fear into their hearts. Not a single one, including his own father, looked as if they wanted to anger him. There were a few boys that seemed no older than fifteen in the crowd that looked deeply terrified of Raymond. Looking out over the effect of fear and power he had over these men for a brief moment you thought you might actually be safe. That is until you heard his father speak. Even with the language barrier between the body language and the tone of voice you knew that was a threat and every brief feeling of safety that you had left your body. The second Raymond was through with his speech he was turning around, grabbing you to drag you inside forcing you to let out a small cry of pain. You could see his muscles tense as you did so, before he loosened his grip and called for a man named Leonard. 

Back inside the tent Raymond released you. After standing and being pulled around for so long your dizziness was returning so you made a beeline for a chair. A lanky man with peppered hair followed the two of you into the tent. Raymond led him to you before sitting down himself and heavily leaning against the table. He looked far worse than you felt, now that he was out of site from the soldiers. 

The lanky man stopped in front of you saying, “Bonjour madame. Je suis Leonard, le médecin.” 

You awkwardly smiled at the man. That sentence you had actually partially understood, at least the bonjour madame, Leonard, and medicine parts. Meaning he was probably the camp doctor. “Bonjour.” You replied then gesturing to yourself, “(y/n)”

“ _ Je m'excuse. Elle ne parle pas notre langue. _ ” (1) Raymond said. 

“ _ Est-elle irlandaise _ ?” (2)

_ “Non. Elle vient d'un pays beaucoup plus éloigné.” _

“Raymond?” You piped up causing the two men to look at you with slight surprise. “Could you translate, since I need to know my treatment and diagnosis?”

He nodded once. “I told him you were foreign. He asked if you were Irish. I said you were from a far more distant land.”

“I suppose that’s one way of describing where I’m from.” You joked, causing Raymond to almost smirk. The doctor looked annoyed by your little conversation though. 

Leonard cleared his throat, “ _ Puis-je commencer l'examen maintenant, Monsieur?” (4) _

“ _ Oui bien sûr.”(5)  _ Raymond then turned to you. “He wants to look at your injury.”

You nodded slowly lowering your hood, giving Raymond time to protest if this was somehow too improper, but you didn’t think this examination would be possible with the hood on. 

“ _ Comment a-t-elle été blessée?”(6)  _ Leonard said. 

“ _ Elle a dit qu'ils l'avaient frappée à la tête avec quelque chose de froid. C'est sur le côté gauche.”(7)  _ Raymond informed him. The doctor nodded and began to examine your head while Raymond translated. “I informed him of where your injury is.”

You once again flinched in pain when the physician found your wound. Thankfully he was more careful around that particular spot as he silently continued the examination. He turned to Raymond again, “ _ Des étourdissements, des nausées, des maux de tête, confusion?” _

“He wants to know if you’ve been dizzy, nauseous, headaches, confused, or anything else?

You nodded. “Dizzy and headaches, plus I generally feel like shit but not really nauseous.” 

Raymond told the doctor this you assumed, it seemed like it was taking extra time to translate. He was probably telling him how extremely sleepy you were right after the hit. Leonard then spoke for quite some time but based on Raymond’s reaction it did not seem to be bad news, except maybe the last few words. 

After a few minutes of you just staring at them wishing you knew what they were saying the doctor finally left. “Isn’t he going to look at your neck?” 

“He has gone to get fresh bandages.”

“Oh.” You nodded, “Good...And how am I?”

“You will be fine. It is not a serious head wound.” 

“Then why did you look so disappointed at the end?”

Raymond sighed, he clearly had not been planning to tell you. “He said that you must rest for the next week, nothing strenuous. But you may sleep now. But for today I will have to watch and wake you every few hours.” 

“As long as I get to sleep. But I still don’t get why you were so disappointed by the strenuous activity thing? You shouldn’t be doing that either.” When Raymond glared at you it suddenly dawned on you why he was upset by the doctors orders. You almost began laughing in relief but managed to stop yourself, still the relief on your face must have been obvious because Raymond looked angered and offended. 

“You're disappointed because of the marriage thing. You wanted to get married and consummate it tonight I’m guessing?”

“It would be my right as a husband.” Raymond stated. 

“And that’s why I don’t want to do it.” Rage filled his eyes as the words left your mouth forcing you to quickly explain. “I like you, I really do, and I feel safest around you, but I barely know you. We didn’t have our first real conversation until two days ago. I don’t want to be touched that intimately by someone I barely know and I don’t want to have anyone forcing themselves on me when I’m not in the mood… That’s why all morning I was thinking about joining a nunnery even with the threat of being attacked and marrying God even though I barely believe in him. I get that my dreams of a nice wedding and marrying for love and staying like that forever are gone now, cause that rarely happens here. I spent all of this morning coming to terms with that.” Your throat tightened but you did your best to hide it. “But there's still some things I won’t give up.”

Raymond looked mortified when you brought up the nunnery and shifted around uncomfortably in his chair chewing on the inside of his cheek before looking down. “Your wish to only be intimate with someone you know well is respectable, and I fear that both of our injuries will force us to give us the time to do that.” He almost looked hopeful as he peaked through his lashes at you. 

“But there’s still the matter of ‘it’s the husband’s right’ to force himself on his wife. When I said that I meant all the time. The whole marriage I’d have to be in the mood, and agree to it.”

“And...How often do you think you’d be...in the mood?”

“Depends. How well are we getting along, how good are you in bed, how tired I am that day? Just depends.” You shrugged before adding, “If the answer is good to those first two questions then I’m guessing it’ll be often enough.”

“If those are your terms.” Raymond begrudgingly agreed after sitting silently thinking for a long minute.

“They are. Plus you have to teach me French.”

Raymond smirked. “Then I agree...Now sleep. I will keep watch. The physician and my father will be coming by soon anyways.” 

\---Raymond’s POV---

I absolutely could NOT lose  _ mon ange!  _ She absolutely could not go to a nunnery. I would not allow it. A hundred ideas on how to keep her here, by my side flashed through my mind. Most involved her looking miserable or fighting me every step of the way. I was shocked by myself when I realized how much I did not want that for her. I wanted her to be happy by my side, not miserably forced there. I would have to consider her terms. I had already decided that her strange ways were a part of the trials God had given me to become a better person, why should this not be part of those trials? Her terms were not unreasonable, once she explained them. I truly did respect not wanting to be intimate with someone so new to her and both of our injuries would force us into waiting. But not being able to take what is mine as her husband would be more difficult. Her terms meant I only had to make her happy by my side, a thing I already wanted for her. I would agree to her terms. If all else failed I could always take a mistress as most men do, though it seems to be a greater sin to commit adultery against a gift from God than any other woman. 

As I sat watching her crawl into my bed without me I realized how much I had already changed. A week ago I would have refused all of this but now, for  _ mon ange, _ I would do nearly anything. It was a terrifying thought and yet I have no intention of stopping, I enjoyed being with her far too much to be tempted to return to my old ways.

\---Reader’s POV---

You smiled with relief as you curled up under the covers of Raymond’s bed. There was of course no guarantee that he would keep his promise but the fact that he took the time to think about it and agree was more than you’d expected. The relief that filled your body from that agreement as well as your extreme exhaustion from barely sleeping for a week on a cold beach, and last night, you fell into a deep sleep as soon as the blankets were pulled around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry just felt like I needed to show the readers forced dependence on Raymond in everything about this place more.  
> (*) a gambeson is like a quilted padded tunic thing that was (usually) worn underneath chainmail  
> (1): I apologize. She does not speak our language.  
> (2): Is she Irish?  
> (3): No, she is from a land much further away.  
> (4): May I start the examination now, Sir?”  
> (5): Yes of course  
> (6): How was she injured  
> (7): She said they hit her over the head with something cold. It’s on the left side.


	7. Feelings are Difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Raymond attempting to figure out their feelings for eachother, Raymond’s father continues to be the worst. Wedding prep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently the goal of this fic has turned into me giving Raymond a soul, also there’s a little tiny creature at the bottom of the crest on Raymond’s tunic/surcoat thing that kinda looks like a wolf so I’m just going with that to say his family animal is a wolf idk if that’s correct but too late now. Ring he has based off of THIS ring but I combined other parts with other rings
> 
> Historical Context: Barons were not addressed as “baron” the vast majority of the time but usually by “lord” So Raymond’s father technically speaking would be Lord de Merville not Baron de Merville even if that is his true and technical title.Raymond can’t use that title because barons are too low in the social hierarchy (the lowest nobility) and for some reason the honorary title of being called a lord even if your parent is still alive is reserved for higher nobility, so Raymond could only be addressed as Sir (because knight (I’m assuming)) or “the honorable”
> 
> Warnings: Raymond’s a little obsessively insane atm and doesn’t understand emotions, religious, talk of murder, neck injury, sexism, abusive parenting,

\---Raymond’s POV---

I sat leaning against the table watching  _ mon ange _ ’s steady breathing as she slept. There was something about her that drew me to her, something I could not place. Something beyond saving my life. She made me feel...That was it. After decades of nothing but the exhilaration of battle and the short lived pleasure of the body to feel something was...unnerving. Part of me wished to stop all the feelings flooding into me, but more of me wanted her. It was the strangest thing feeling and caring for another. To want for her happiness even though it might make life more difficult. I do not understand any of this. How could a person make me ache in my bones and heart for her but not only in the ways of lust, this was something different, deeper and I had no way of knowing how to satisfy this need inside of me but I knew I needed  _ mon ange _ . My own personal angel, whether she was truly of divine blood or not did not matter, for only an angel could awaken such feelings within me. I wonder if I stir any of these feelings within her or if I am only a means of safety, probably the latter. 

The fabric at the entrance of the tent rustled. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around to see the physician and my father entering. Leonard walked to me, setting his supplies down on the table while my father stood silently just inside the entrance with his arms crossed meticulously analyzing everything inside of my tent. I sat up and straightened my neck for Leonard to look at. The only sound in the tent was  _ mon ange’s _ steady breathing, as she slept peacefully unaware of what was happening around her. 

The bandage stuck to my throat as the physician slowly took it off. “ _ Last night's activities seem to have reopened your wound.” _ I looked at him with mild worry _. “Nothing too bad, but might I recommend not getting involved in another sword fight ...Nor any other strenuous activities. Just rest tonight _ .” 

I was about to nod in agreement before I caught a glimpse of my satisfied looking father in the corner of my eye. Under no circumstances could he know how weak I truly was nor that we did not plan to consummate our marriage soon. “ _ I will rest tomorrow. Tonight is my wedding night _ .”

My father scoffed. “ _ That woman will be your downfall. Though she does seem willing enough to spread her legs for you _ .”

_ “Do not speak of her in such a way _ !” I snarled, preparing to stand. My voice was so low and gravelly that it almost sounded animalistic. No one, not even God or the king could insult  _ mon ange _ in that way. Besides, his statement was completely untrue. She has shown no interest of that kind, besides ‘liking’ me, whatever that meant, but she most certainly wasn’t willing to sleep with me anytime soon. She was not that loose of a woman.

Leonard jumped between the two of us, his eyes showed sheer panic. “ _ I also think for your treatment that you should speak less. I assume that it causes you great pain to speak. _ ” I barely nodded once, still keeping an eye on my father as I settled back into the chair. “ _ I am amazed that you could give a speech this morning. You are lucky to have such a high tolerance for pain. But just because you are able to speak does not mean that you should. Please for your own sake only speak when it is absolutely necessary. Your intended will understand, she was the first to tend to your wound. I doubt she’d be pleased to have all of her hard work undone because you will not stop talking. Hmm? _ ” He raised his brow humorously.

I laughed, “ _ Yes.She has told me so... more than once. _ ”

“ _ And yet you speak more _ .” He joked before sighing. “ _ Please for your own sake, rest your throat. Allow yourself to heal properly _ .” Leonard grabbed his left over supplies and headed for the entrance before stopping to turn around. “ _ Best wishes and congratulations on the nuptials, Monsieur, My lord _ .” Before bowing his head to my father and I then exiting. 

My father slowly began to circle his way towards me. He looked like he was on the brink of laughter before he started to speak. “ _ I missed it before because I did not think it possible but...you genuinely care for her.”  _ My father paused waiting for my reply, but I sat there silently preparing to pounce, he was trying to take advantage of my temper. After a few moments he continued. “ _ I would almost say you love her except we both know you are not capable of such a thing. _ ”

My father was right. I could care for  _ mon ange _ to the absolute best of my abilities for the rest of my life but my father was right, I could not love her. Why did it hurt me so much to realize that? After the odd sinking feeling and grief in my heart from such a realization I looked at my father’s satisfaction and every terrible memory of my father from my childhood and the wars came flooding back to me. The rage rose within me threatening to boil over. 

_ “And who’s fault is that?”  _ I growled. 

“ _ I did what was necessary to make you strong. The rest was yours and the devil’s work.” _

I scoffed. “ _ The devil, yes. But he was in you. What man that is not possessed by the devil would beat-”  _ (y/n) began to turn over and lightly grunt as if waking up. I lowered my voice and stood looming over my father. “ _ Get. Out.” _

\---Reader’s POV---

You groaned and opened your eyes to see the flap of the tent door falling closed. “What’s going on?” You slurred. Looking up at Raymond who was standing and looked incredibly upset and angered by something. 

“Nothing. Just the physician and my father. Go back to sleep.” 

Your head snapped up as every muscle in your body tensed readying to run. “Wha-Why was your father in here?” 

“I assume that he wished to hear from the physician how injured I truly was since I had ordered Leonard to not tell him and would never give that information to him myself.”

You sat up in bed bundling the covers around you, “Has he always been like this? Or is it just because of me?”

Raymond heavily sat down in the chair closest to the bed. “He has always been cruel and self-righteous but he has never taken action against me before. He thinks you are a demon, but he is wrong. You are far too kind to be a demon...He also does not like that I am choosing to marry someone that is not of noble blood.”

“Ah yes, that. Well I’m glad you don’t think that way.” You smiled.

He looked up at you surprised and ever so slightly hopeful. “I thought you did not want this marriage?”

The hopefulness in his eyes hurt a bit. You were developing feelings for your roughly handsome, not so shining knight and did not want to hurt him but to say you wanted to get married after a week would be a very big lie. “I don’t” He looked composed but you could see his shoulders sag a tiny bit. “I explained this to you already. It has nothing to do with you, it’s a cultural thing. I meant that I’m glad you don’t think I’m a demon and that you don’t care if I’m nobility and are willing to do so much to keep me safe. I appreciate it a lot.” 

Raymond shuffled in his chair and nodded. “It is the honorable thing to do. Now, go back to sleep.”

“When will you sleep? I’m assuming you’re against just sleeping in the bed with me for my propriety, even if I’m already sleeping in your bed.”

“We cannot risk someone walking in on us in bed together while unmarried, even if we are only sleeping...I will wake you at noon. Then I will sleep and you will keep watch.”

“Are you sure? You look like you really need sleep. I got a nap, I can wait.”

“Please,  _ mon ange. _ Sleep.”

“I’ll try.” You said quietly doubting sleep would come again, laying back down to try to get comfortable. Not even a minute later you were fast asleep. 

This sleep had been nowhere near as restful as the first. If it weren’t for Raymond nudging your shoulder telling you to wake up you would never have even known you had slept. “Is it noon already?” You grumbled barely opening your eyes. 

“ _ Oui _ . There is lunch for you.” 

You nearly launched out of bed for the food. It had been hours of being awake since the last time you had eaten. Raymond chuckled near silently at your enthusiasm for lunch before sitting down on the bed. 

“If anyone tries to come through that door wake me.”

You nodded. “Okay...Is there a certain time I should wake you up? You said the marriage had to be today.” 

Raymond thought for some time looking at the patterns of the sun and shadows coming through the fabric walls. “When that candle's shadow points to that chair, wake me.” He pointed to the unlit candle sitting in the middle of the table. It was a short shadow but visible enough. The moment you started to nod Raymond kicked off his boots and tipped backwards into the bed, barely bothering to pull a blanket over himself. Though by the looks of it there was a decent chance he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

Outside the tent you could hear all the sounds of the camp. With Raymond asleep every loud noise seemed to make you jump. You had to admit even though there were definitely things about him you didn’t like, such as his medieval opinions, him putting you on a pedestal as a gift from God, and his sometimes very cynical nature, but you felt safest beside him. He was so hard to understand though. Thinking back you couldn’t remember a single genuine smile from him, granted the time that you had known him for hadn’t exactly been pleasant, it had been awful actually. 

The man confused your feelings. It felt like your heart wanted him while your brain was somehow saying no and yes at the same time. You hoped, since you had been forced into marrying him so quickly, that someday you would love him. For now though you could only find safety and the beginning hints of feelings. Sleeping cuddled up next to him for warmth on the cold beach had been surprisingly nice. Part of you wanted more of that safety within his arms, without the cold wet sand and armor in the way but you had a strange feeling Raymond wasn’t a cuddly person. He kept doing this thing though, like he wanted to reach for you but then stopped himself. Hopefully someday things would be different.

Your thoughts circled between Raymond and your old life, though you tried to avoid thinking about the latter. It was so much to lose so quickly, if your thoughts lingered on it for more than a minute you felt like you’d be swallowed by sorrow. Instead you tried studying each and everything you saw inside the tent just in an attempt to distract you. There were usually so many distractions swirling around you between your phone, computer, music, and the bustling city. Now to sit in silence in a tent with nothing to do for so long was terribly boring. Then you remembered that unless you miraculously fell back into your own time it would be more of this boring nothingness forever, or at least until you learned to read their language. If you could get anyone to teach you as a woman that is. 

Finally the shadow of the candle pointed to the chair beside you. No part of you wanted the marriage that would inevitably happen soon after Raymond awoke but you were so incredibly bored and sad that the distraction of it all had become welcome. You weren’t sure exactly how to wake Raymond as he didn’t seem like someone that should be surprised awake, but he was also a hard sleeper. Slowly you approached lightly shaking his shoulder and calling his name in a calming tone. His eyes quickly snapped open as he looked at the shadow of the candle, before wordlessly getting up. 

You stood in the middle of the tent awkwardly leaning against the table because of your concussion, as Raymond properly dressed himself before rummaging around in a chest seemingly looking for something. Slowly you walked up beside the chest looking into it to see personal belongings. “What are you looking for?” You asked.

“A ring for you... Do your people wear rings?” He said just as he found it, standing up to show you. Based on his voice and mannerisms he did not care what you thought about the ring, until you looked into his eyes. If you knew to look you were discovering that you could almost, sometimes see hints his emotions in his eyes. Right now there was a look you couldn’t quite pinpoint in them. But he seemed to want you like this gift. 

“Yeah we do. It’s lovely thank you.” You said. The ring was tarnishing silver, the band had a braided design pressed into it, on top was a raised oval with the same wolf that was on Raymond’s uniform molded into it. 

“The wolf is our family sigil.” He informed you. 

“I’ve always loved wolves. Very cute animals.”

“You look at wolves and think they're cute?” Raymond sounded genuinely confused by that part. 

“Yes. I’ve had dogs my whole life. Wolves are just their bigger, wilder, ancestors.” 

Raymond’s eyes crinkled up like they were almost smiling as you described your feelings towards the animals. “That is not the way I usually hear wolves described, but it is good you appreciate your new sigil.” All your fears surrounding the wedding had come flooding back into you as he spoke about the sigil becoming yours. The only thing you could do in response was force a tiny smile and nod, looking at the ring instead of Raymond.

You could feel the way your mood changed Raymond’s as he withdrew more into himself. “Remember to keep your hood on, and cloak closed. We will find the priest, be married, then return to this tent. There will be no feast as you would have to open the cloak to use your arms… We will marry in a private area so you can open the cloak enough for me to put the ring on.” Raymond told you all of this as if it were a battle plan, and unfortunately in some ways it was. Looking up at him you nodded your head, before he led you out of the tent to your shared fate. 


	8. The End and the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage and wedding night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical Context: The vast vast majority of the time women did not say any vows at the wedding, only the man. Also men didn’t wear wedding rings. During this time period and earlier they though the planets were wandering stars (the word planet actually comes from the greek word for wanderer)
> 
> Warnings: semi-forced marriage, historical sexism, drinking, angsty break down, ptsd nightmare,

\---Reader’s POV---

Every eye in the camp turned to you as Raymond silently marched you through the camp. The men whispered to each other and pointed. It was unquestionable that you and Raymond had become the most exciting thing in the camp to talk about. Every soldier turned to whisper to each other as you passed. Raymond marched quickly through the camp, you practically had to jog to keep up but with every step your feet felt heavier and heavier as you marched to your fate. 

Raymond abruptly stopped in front of a large tent next to his father’s announcing himself to the man inside. An old fat priest slowly made his way out, his eyes flicking anxiously between the two of you. That’s when you realized something rather important that you had forgotten.

Just before the priest reached you, you whispered, “Raymond? Um, how am I supposed to know when to say my vows if I don’t speak the language? And where’s the ring I give you?”

He looked at you confused. “You don’t say any vows. Only I do, nor do I wear a wedding ring.”

“Oh,” you softly whispered. Somehow that felt like another blow, another loss of agency, reminding you of how little say you had in all of this, and how in this time you were barely a person. At least not enough of a person to make a wedding vow. It made the ring feel much more like a mark of ownership, like a dog collar, than a symbol of love. The panic inside you grew as you felt your chest constrict with the weight of the situation. 

Raymond seemed to notice your discomfort and leaned towards you, “Just follow my lead and all will be fine.”

You nodded solemnly. “Could you please tell me before you kiss me at least? If that’s even still part of the ceremony.” 

Raymond nodded. The emotion in his eyes was not quite placeable. It almost looked almost apologetic, but that couldn’t be right. 

By now the priest was anxiously standing in front of you. His eyes nervously darting around the camp then lingering a little ways behind you. Your vision was blocked by the large hood covering your hair, but from what you could see and from the priest and Raymond’s reaction that is where his father was watching the ceremony from. You didn’t like having your back turned to the man, doing so made it feel like any second an arrow would be planted into your back. 

Luckily after a few angry sounding words from Raymond, who was now standing to attention, the priest began to speak. You could not understand a word of what he said. All you could tell was that it sounded like Latin instead of French. All the words blended together into a strange chant as you blankly stared forward not really looking at anything at all. Somehow your mind was spinning in circles overthinking and analyzing every single thing that was happening while also going completely blank. The priest droned on for what seemed like an eternity. As you stood there feeling the weight of all that was happening pressing down on your shoulders. You held back the tears until you went completely numb, with the exception of the dizziness from your concussion and the heavy weight in your chest. 

After a long time Raymond turned to look at you, so you turned as well. “Your hand.” He whispered. Quickly you slipped your left hand out, holding the cloak closed with your right. “Now you need to say  _ je vais  _ for I will.”

“Joo vay?” You did your best to attempt to repeat his words, but were very sure by the look on his face that you butchered it. 

He took your hand in his and looked deeply into your eyes promising you things you couldn’t understand, he did look like he meant it though, which you guessed counted for something. Then he took out the wolf ring sliding it over your index finger, then your middle finger, as if building some cruel anticipation before finally sliding it onto your ring finger. You stared down at the silver band blankly. Before today you would never have guessed such a small chunk of silver could feel so incredibly heavy. 

Raymond gave you a tiny smile squeezing your hand in a clear but surprising attempt to comfort you. You squeezed his hand back, feeling like you needed it to keep standing there in front of everyone, the smile was much more difficult to return. His face saddening at your attempt. The priest said a few more words before shifting his tone to announce something. 

“I am going to kiss you now.” Raymond whispered. You nodded, tilting your face to look up at him. He cupped your cheek in his hand with a gentleness you had not known he possessed, your eyes fluttering closed, as he slowly leaned down to lightly press his lips against yours in a loving kiss. Many of the men surrounding you cheered but they sounded far away. His kiss had sucked you into a tiny bubble that consisted of only the two of you. Even though no part of you wanted this early marriage you did like Raymond and it was nice to know that he was such a good kisser. 

When you opened your eyes you saw Raymond with the sun dipping below the trees just behind him. It felt so symbolic. This wedding was the complete ending of your old life, you could see it slipping away from you forever, just like the day’s sun. 

\---Raymond’s POV---

I quickly led us through the camp, trying not to pay too much attention to the men gawking at us. It had been a rather long and eventful day in the camp since I returned to the camp with  _ mon ange _ last night, but their stares and gossip were still improper. On the next training day I would be extra hard on them to make up for their behavior today. I did my best to move through the camp quickly with her trailing behind me instead. Her face was almost entirely expressionless, except her eyes which held a great deal of sorrow. 

I stopped at the priest’s tent calling for Father Gregoire. The man seemed reluctant to come outside. Originally I had thought to make it a more private ceremony inside the tent, but after my discussion with my father this afternoon, I thought better of it. Technically speaking neither the priest nor the witnesses were needed, only for me to say my vows and for (y/n) to agree. However with my father’s strong objections to the marriage I thought it best to make it as proper and official as possible, using a man of God and a small army of witnesses to make it uncontestable. 

When she asked about saying vows I was very surprised. I had rarely heard of a woman saying more than ‘I will’ at a wedding, nor had I ever heard of a man wearing a ring. Before I could think about it much more I saw the priest grow even more anxious. Following his line of sight I found my father in the crowd glaring at us. I quickly turned to Father Gregoire, “ _ Begin the ceremony! _ ” I ordered, before adding. “ _ She does not speak the language, so I will have to give her instructions occasionally. _ ” The priest looked rather uncomfortable with that but proceeded anyway. 

He droned on in Latin for some time. I understood most of what he said, but was too distracted by how depressed  _ mon ange _ looked standing beside me. I wanted her to look forward to this marriage just as much as I, but in her eyes all I saw was despair. It hurt, in my heart, in a way I can not explain to see her look like that. Part of me, the old me, wanted to be angry at her for reacting this way, but I understood and cared too much for that part to win. When I turned to face her it was even worse. I only wanted her to be happy at my side, instead she looked like she wanted to cry. As I said my vows I looked deeply into her eyes meaning every word I said, even though I knew she could not understand a word. I would not break a vow to my angel and gift from God and now my wife.

I warned her before the kiss just as she asked. I had been dreaming of this moment since the day we met, but it was nothing like my dreams. There she was always eager to kiss me. Now she looked anxious and sad. I wanted this first kiss to be good, for both of us. I carefully caressed her cheek before slowly leaning down. Her head tilted towards me and her eyes closed as if welcoming the kiss. When I lightly pressed my lips to hers it felt like a spark ran through me. I greatly wished to deepen the kiss, mustering all of my self control I pulled away opening my eyes seeing hers slowly flutter open. She looked slightly dazed and a hint of a true smile crossed her lips making me want to kiss her all over again. For a small moment after that kiss as she looked back at me,  _ mon ange _ did not look miserable. Until her eyes flicked over to all the men, it was only then I noticed some of them cheering and the moment was broken. 

I turned smiling to my men, taking note of which ones cheered and which ones glared, before casting a snide look at my father and leading my wife back to our tent. Thinking of  _ mon ange  _ as my wife filled me with relief and a surprising amount of joy, at least it would have if she did not look so miserable. It was then I silently made another vow to her, to make her happy, or at the very least not wholly miserable, to be by my side. 

\--- Reader’s POV---

Servants carrying dinner followed the two of you into the tent. It looked to be a simple meal of grilled venison steak and peas, with bread and wine on the side. You slowly nibbled on your food not having much of an appetite tonight. It was the first hot meal you’d eaten since the twenty first century so you kept trying to eat. Especially since eating meant you didn’t have to break the heavy and awkward silence that had grown between you and Raymond...your husband. Every time those two words popped into your head you felt your chest tighten as you reached for your wine. 

Whether it was the wine itself, the concussion, or both the wine seemed extremely strong. You were pretty sure drinking with a concussion was a bad idea but you were also very unwilling to risk dying of dysentery from unclean camp water. After just one glass you could feel its effects and your filter turning off along with your dizziness getting much stronger. Then you drank another glass. Raymond had already drank at least two glasses of wine by the time you finished your first, you’d stopped paying attention after that. As you put your second glass down he raised the carafe silently asking if you wanted more. Shaking your head you mumbled, “I think I’m going to go to bed?” It came out as a partially slurred question.

“Very well.” Raymond said, there was definitely an upset edge to his words. 

You leaned forward onto the table, drunkenly extending your arm across the table placing your hand on top of his and awkwardly patting it, making him raise his brow in confusion at you. “I want you to know that I’m not upset at or because of you. I’m very grateful you’re trying to protect me. You’re actually one of the few good things right now.” You wanted to make him feel better, he was only trying to protect you in the best way he knew how, unfortunately for you that happened to mean marriage. 

Raymond looked genuinely shocked when you said that. “Then why do you look so miserable?”

Sighing, you rested your head in the other hand before sitting up to explain retracting your hand from his. Unfortunately the wine had significantly lowered your filter and you had always been a talkative drunk, but this time there had been so much you’d been holding inside you for days. His question essentially made you unable to stop talking. “Two days ago I found out I’d lost everything I’ve ever known. Not even considering my family and friends that I’ll never see again. I don’t think you understand either because you’ve never seen the future. So ‘everything’ just makes me sound like some dramatic woman to you. But I’m not. Everything is different. The way I lived my life was completely different.” 

Raymond looked confused and like he did not believe you at all. Before he could say anything at all you launched into your explanation. “This is going to sound insane and unbelievable but I promise you it’s all true. In the future I could walk into a room and flip a tiny switch and the room would light up not from a candle but tiny controlled lightning running through wires warming something up until it glowed, I think. I’m not totally sure how it works but whatever I wanted to know I could just press a few buttons and have every answer imaginable at my fingertips. Like a library of a million books available to read on any subject all in that phone of mine. And we could talk to each other across continents, like see each other’s faces talking in real time with a delay of a second, we could fly in a weird metal can with wings from England to China in less than a day. There’s four continents that you don’t even know exist! In my time we’ve walked on the moon, I know what Earth looks like from above. Not because I’m an angel just because there’s a bunch of humans, regular humans up there taking pictures. Hell there’s a machine controlled on Earth by invisible energy signals exploring Mars! Because it’s a planet like Earth, not a moving star. I know what the wind on Mars sounds like!...” Raymond looked both amazed and skeptical as you wildly spoke of the future getting more worked up with each thing you listed. 

The wine had not only dissolved your talking filter but also your emotional filter. As you took in a long breath all of it hit you all over again. “And it doesn’t even matter now.” Your voice cracked.

You leaned forward onto the table with your hands covering your tear filled eyes. “All of it’s gone. My whole life, the way I lived my life. Everything I have ever known is gone…” The last words coming out as barely more than a whisper as you let your head slip down to the table as you finally gave into the tears you’d been holding back since you’d arrived in the camp. You felt so utterly alone. 

Raymond sat across from you in silence finishing his glass of wine. “You should go to bed.” 

You shook your head. Even though your face was buried in your arms you swore you could feel him glaring at you. Turning your head to look at him you saw that you’d been right. He was sending you an especially pouty glare. “I don’t wanna be alone.” You mumbled. 

“I’ll be in the tent with you.” 

You shook your head again. “It’s not the same if you’re over here drinking and I’m alone in bed… and you’re injured too. Resting is good.” 

Raymond sighed and nodded. “Very well then.” As he slowly stood you drunkenly stood from your chair before flopping yourself onto the bed. Before Raymond had even gotten there and before you could crawl under the covers you were fast asleep.

\---Raymond’s POV---

As I took off her cloak and moved my new wife under the blankets my mind was reeling from all of the things that she said. She explained so many unbelievable things, light from a switch, a machine controlled from here on Mars. I could not bring myself to believe that is what the future was like, but no part of me believed her to be lying, just that her explanations were very far off from reality. The thing she said that was the most unbelievable though was that I was one of the best things about being here. I could tell she was not lying, but no one in the whole of my life has ever said something like that about me. She does think a wolf, an animal known to be dangerous, is cute, I could only hope she thinks something similar when it comes to me.. 

It took me a very long time to fall asleep after finally climbing into bed. I laid on my side facing my wife, watching her sleep. Her dreams looked to be unpleasant ones. I wished I could take them away, and make them something happy as she deserved but there were some things I unfortunately could not protect her from. My eyelids finally began to sink lower and lower until the sight of  _ mon ange _ in a disturbed sleep disappeared, replaced by loud screams, the clanging of metal, and sounds of war. The streets of the city were packed with terrified civilians and blood thirsty crusaders. We stood pinned against the wall of an ancient church, I sliced through as many of the enemy soldiers as I could attempting to protect her. The onslaught of soldiers was unending, one after another all faceless crusaders. Until they all became one man drenched in blood, devilishly smiling at us, his sword gleaming in the sunlight. As he raised his sword I saw a deep fresh cut in the shape of a fish hook by his eye, I was...am the soldier, trying to hurt  _ mon ange _ . My weapon was gone, we were defenseless. The previous me raised his sword high above us before swiftly plunging it down- I jumped awake, heart pounding. I was still a danger to her, I could never forget that. As I was drinking tonight I could feel the old parts of myself coming to the surface but when she said that it was just another reminder of why I could never return to my old ways.  _ Mon ange _ needs me. The only thing quickly calming me was the wine still swirling through my mind and her body against mine. It felt right having her there, the strange ache in my bones for her almost lessened. 

\---Reader POV---

You dreamt of falling down a hole like you were in Alice and Wonderland with all of the things from your modern world swirling around. You tried desperately to grab and cling onto everything you could but each item would slip away from you or turn to dust as you plummeted faster and faster into darkness. With a start you awoke staring at the tent ceiling and shivering. Looking around you could see the light of distant fires through the canvas walls and about a foot away you could make out the form of Raymond lying on his back. You felt so cold and lonely that you decided to do something rather bold. 

Slowly you inched your way closer to Raymond. First moving your leg against his then your arm until your sides were up against each other. His arm was partially extended to the side and you carefully laid your head on it like a pillow, before turning onto your side facing away from him, your back pressed against your side. You stared into the darkness for sometime trying to fall back asleep before you began to feel Raymond shift around behind you in his sleep then waking with a start. 

Peaking over your shoulder you could hear him gasping for breath. “You okay?” You asked, flipping over to face him. 

“Just a dream.” He mumbled. 

“Sometimes it helps to talk about them...Mine for example was me falling down a hole trying to grab things from my time but they all slipped away from me.” You hummed your words slightly trying to sound upbeat and calming for him. 

Raymond shook his head. “You do not need to be burdened by horrible things I have seen and done.”

You nodded. “Okay. But I would like to know. Someday, when you’re ready to tell me.” 

“Perhaps someday…” He trailed off ending the discussion. You flipped over onto your back and quickly started to drift off again. Just before you completely fell asleep Raymond spoke. “(y/n)?”

“Hmm?” You sleepily grunted. 

“I…” He took a few deep breaths. Whatever he was going to say must be difficult. It filled you with anxiety causing you to turn onto your side and face him. “I have not lived a life that involves caring for anyone but myself.” He then propped himself up slightly to face you. “But I do care for you. I want you to find comfort and safety in me...But my life...I… Earlier when you were crying…I didn’t...I.” 

“Raymond” You cut him off, not to be rude just because he didn’t seem to know how to say the words. It wasn’t your job to fix him, but there were things you needed from him and if you had to tell him how to do those things because of the harsh life he lived then so be it. “I know you’ve lived a hard life. If you ever need to ask something you can. But to answer what I think you were trying to say when I’m upset you should hug me. Just hold me tightly in your arms and tell me everythings going to be okay, with examples and evidence or a plan when possible.” 

“I will try.” He whispered just barely loud enough for you to hear. You slowly laid your head on his shoulder, giving him time to move away. When he instead awkwardly moved his arm to pull you closer you completely snuggled into his side smiling against his tunic covered chest. It wasn’t anywhere close to the wedding night you had wanted but not counting your accidental drunk crying session it was turning out to not be too bad of a night, and most importantly, it was turning into a night that gave you hope for your new future in this time with Raymond. 


	9. First Morning as Husband and Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting a friend of Raymond’s and getting proper clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical Context: squires (the pre knight kind not the judge and town leader kind) were usually in their teens starting around 14 becoming knights between the ages of 18-21; generally speaking being the wife of a knight gives the title of “Lady”; https://rosaliegilbert.com/underwear.html (I highly recommend this sight for medieval research so if you want more on my vague underwear description go here); Emmett is a norman name and the best Cullen
> 
> Warnings: sexual talk, swearing, allusions to violence, throat injury, hangover, brief nudity

\---Raymond’s POV---

I awoke the next morning with a strange but pleasant warmth and weight at my side. I cracked my eyes open, the early light of morning was filtering in through the tent, luckily it was still dim enough to not aggravate the mild headache I had from all of last night’s wine. Looking down I saw  _ mon ange _ and snuggled closely to my side resting her head on my chest with an arm draped across my waist. I could not help but smile slightly at the sight of her peacefully sleeping so intimately close to me. Usually I would rise with the sun but this morning I decided I could afford to rest a little bit longer with her by my side, I did not want to disturb her peaceful slumber.

The peace was broken when I heard someone calling from just outside the entrance to the tent. “ _ Sir Raymond, I got all those women's clothes you asked for. _ ” It was Emmett de Marais, the man I had sent to get proper clothes for my wife and the man I probably trusted most in the whole camp, which with his obnoxious personality was unfortunate.

I slowly slid out of bed doing my best not to disturb my wife before walking to the entrance pulling the flap partially to the side, trying not to let him see inside. I stuck out my hand, “ _ The clothes _ .” 

He stared at me for a second, “ _ How much did you drink last night? You look like shit _ .” Then he handed me the clothes. 

“ _ Go and order two baths and two meals sent here. _ ” I grunted.

“ _ Two?!” _ Emmett looked surprised as I blankly stared back at him impatiently waiting for him to do as he was ordered. “ _ Since when do you let a woman stay the night? I’ve known you since we were both squire’s and I’ve never known you to keep a woman overnight _ .”   
  


_ “Did I not order you to go do something _ .” I growled the reminder. 

He turned around and took one step before stopping and turning around with a jesting smile on his face.  _ “It’s a tongue thing she’s doing isn’t it?” _

My eyes flashed with rage as I stepped towards him my teeth bared. “ _ Do not speak of my wife in that way _ !” I commanded. 

Emmett stood his ground but leaned away looking at me with fear then pure confusion. “ _ You... _ **_You_ ** _! Got married?...”  _ Never had I seen him look as confused and shocked as he did in this moment. I had known that it was unexpected for me to take a wife, but I had never guessed it would warrant this level of confusion. After a few seconds Emmett said, “ _ I apologize then. I...had no idea. I never meant to dishonor the Lady de Merville.”  _ He still stared at me in shock and studied me as he backed away a few steps. “ _ I am sure at the very least your father is happy about you finally marrying.” _

_ “He attempted to have her killed. Henri and Legrand are dead.”  _ I informed him.

Emmett’s eyes grew wider with nearly every word I spoke. Then after a heavy pause he mumbled, “ _ Most interesting thing to happen in years and I was on a mission to purchase women’s clothing.”  _ He then walked closer speaking in a low voice so the other soldiers that had exited their tents could not hear. “ _ I’m on your side whatever you should need, whether it be dealing with your father or marital advice.” _ I glared down at him. “ _ Don’t glare. I'm trying to be helpful. All those wives that turn to me instead of their husbands talk. Just listen and show you care, oh and, don’t kill me I am trying to help, but from my understanding you’re more of a fuck then leave kind of a man but with a wife if you care for her, and I think you might, all things considered.” _ He paused studying me for a moment. It was surprisingly one of the few times Emmett was thoughtful and carefully choosing his words. _ “you’ll need to be more than that.”  _ I chose not to berate him at this moment only because he was right. I knew I had to give my wife far more than I ever had before. I wanted, no, needed her to feel the same about me as I did about her, which I expect will be no easy task. 

_ “You will move into that tent. _ ” I pointed to the tent that she had tried to stay in her first night in the camp. “ _ I want my allies close...and never say anything like that to me again. Now go do as you were ordered.” _ Emmett bowed his head and finally left. 

\--- Reader’s POV ---

You awoke to the cold and a massive pounding headache. The bed was still slightly warm where Raymond had laid, but the warmth was quickly fading. Outside you could hear voices, which didn’t raise much alarm at first until you felt the wind of the tent flap closing and heard Raymond’s angered voice. Every nerve in your body electrified with fear, someone had come for you again. Panic quickly took over your body pushing the headache and nausea from your concussion and hangover to the side as you jumped from the bed and pulled on the cloak, readying yourself to run or do whatever it took to survive whatever was about to come next. 

When Raymond entered the tent again he was unarmored and holding a sack. He stopped almost midstep looking at you with confusion and concern. “What’s happening? Are we safe?” You quickly asked, the fear apparent in your voice. 

A look appeared on Raymond’s face that you could not quite place. He slowly nodded, “You are safe. It was only the man I sent to fetch you proper clothes.”

“Oh...then why did you sound so angry?”

For some reason, Raymond looked ever so slightly hurt by your words. “It was nothing” He clearly wanted to stop the conversation there but your expression made it very clear that would not be happening. “Just an insult to your propriety before he knew we were married and then some unsolicited marriage advice.”

“Is he married?”

“No. He just likes to bed married women.” 

“Ah. Well that’s shitty… of everyone involved.” Everything was so awkward in this new marriage to such a new person that you felt the need to say, “You won’t have to worry about that. Promise. I’m very big on loyalty. As long as you don’t take a mistress we won’t have any issues.” You finished with a very forced smile while your eyes made sure he understood you were serious, and based on his awkward nod and taken back expression, he understood. 

Before he could respond someone called from outside the tent. They were servants carrying two breakfasts and two bath tubs. When your eyes stared at the fact that there were two tubs, both with hot water being poured into Raymond explained, “I took the liberty of ordering you a bath. After you can put on the new clothes.”

“Thank you. But there’s two. We’re not-We haven’t-We’re bathing together? I thought we’d wait until we...consumate to see each other naked.”

“No one can know we haven’t done that yet. My father will use that as grounds to get rid of you and I cannot leave you alone yet for the same reason.”

“I know. I know, but if I’m just outside I can easily call for help or run back inside and vice versa. Some level of alone time and privacy is important in a marriage, just say that if anyone asks. And...it’ll be more special if we wait.” You smiled, trying to get through to him that way since he didn’t seem to be budging from your other points. 

“Fine.” Raymond turned to leave. “Be quick.” 

You bathed as quickly as possible, you missed hot showers so much, but baths in questionable metal tubs would have to do for the rest of your life now. Once you were out you went to the sack of clothing Raymond had brought in earlier. Inside there were two of everything, two pairs of hose and undergarments, two of what you guessed was a medieval version of a corset, two white chemises, one green dress, one blue dress, 2 thin white things you assumed were to cover your hair, and thankfully a pair of boots that you hoped would fit. You selected the blue dress, then put on the boots that were definitely too big, but with some stuffing or thick socks would probably fit well enough. The head covering was much more difficult. The fabric seemed massive compared to the amount needed to actually cover your head. Assuming it was supposed to be veil-like you wrapped it around your head a few times then let the rest fall over your shoulders and back. 

You poked your head out of the tent for a moment calling for Raymond before going back inside to have him check that it was on properly. He came inside and immediately stopped to stare. You felt incredibly awkward under his intense gaze, now completely sure that you put something on wrong. 

“Uh, can you help me with the veil?” You asked, bringing Raymond out of his daze. 

“Yes. I-... You look beautiful” He smiled, it wasn’t a big smile but it was the first smile you’d seen that reached his eyes. Raymond’s softer than his usual intense expressions and softened all of his features. Before he’d always had a very rugged handsomeness but when he smiled, even a tiny smile, he was as beautiful as a fairy tale prince. 

“Just one thing to adjust.” Raymond said, snapping you out of your dazed state only to step so close to you that you were sent into a new one. 

He reached out with both hands adjusting the veil top of and behind your head. His face was so incredibly close. You looked up into his eyes that always held such an intensity, like the harsh icy cold of the arctic, so enchanting yet so very dangerous. His eyes’ turned down to meet yours causing your breath to hitch. Your faces drifted closer together as one of his hands moved to ghost over your cheek. Instinctively you leaned ever so slightly into his hand. You weren’t even two inches apart now. He was going to kiss you again and part of you wanted it so badly, to feel his intensity through your lips in another blissful kiss. But part of you screamed that it was too soon, you couldn’t let yourself fall this hard. But at the same time you were already husband and wife so why not give in to your physical and heart’s desires. 

The side of fear and logic won your inner battle. Flicking your eyes down, breaking eye contact for a split second was enough for you to regain your restraint. “Your bath water.” You mumbled. Raymond made a quiet confused grunting sound pulling back slightly giving you more space to be able to think. “Your bath water is going to get cold.” 

He sighed looking down disappointed and drawing back his hands. “Right.” He mumbled before quickly turning away. 

You felt bad as you slowly walked across the tent. That closeness was something you wanted with him, and as your new husband you wanted things to work out well between you. But you panicked and broke the moment. Just before exiting you stopped, not sure yet what to say, turning to Raymond who wasn’t looking at you. “I-when you finish… Can I help you put on your armor?” He finally turned to look at you with a furrowed brow. “I know it’s hard to put on alone and as your wife, I wanted to help you with it...If that’s alright with you?” 

A tiny smile that was more apparent in his eyes than the rest of his face appeared. “Of course.” 

Outside the sun was shining brightly in the sky. Your headache had significantly lessened after your bath, now only a dull ache. Closing your eyes and turning up your face you smiled as you felt the morning sun on your face for the first time in over a week. Yesterday had been the first sunny day since you’d arrived and even then that had only been in the afternoon and evening. The warmth of the sun warmed you to the core, melting away so many of your worries, until you heard the sound of something falling next you. 

Instinctively jumping away from the sound you looked up to see a man roughly the same age as Raymond and a bit shorter than him with dark curly hair picking up a few weapons from the ground. He smiled at you before disappearing inside the tent you had stayed in the night before last, before you were abducted. 

A minute or two later the man smiled walking up to you and giving a rather dramatic bow. “Bonjour, Dame de Merville. Heureux de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Monsieur Emmett de Marais.(1)”

You were taken aback by his boisterous kindness, especially after the other men you’d encountered in the camp. This must have been the man Raymond had been talking to earlier, you imagined only someone with this personality would be daring or maybe stupid enough to give marriage advice to Raymond. Gesturing to yourself saying, “Bonjour. (y/n)”

“Ah! Un beau nom pour une belle femme. Mais ne dites pas à votre mari que j'ai dit cela. Bref, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés tous les deux?(2) "

It was so much French at once you had absolutely no idea what he was saying. Scrambling through your brain you tried to remember the French word for no, all you could remember was that there was more to it than a simple ‘no’ like English or Spanish. It took some time and the man was beginning to look at you skeptically. “Um...non Francais”

“Nous sommes en Irlande. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez français. Cela ne me dérange pas du tout.” (3). 

“Non, non. Non Francais. I-I don’t know what you’re saying.” You panicked slipping into your native language, hoping maybe that would get the point across as you stepped backwards towards your tent. 

“Excusez-moi? Vous ne parlez pas français?” The man seemed shocked and slightly angered, but you couldn’t be sure why considering you’d only understood about three words of the whole conversation. 

“Umm...non?” The word ‘no’ being all you could think of at the moment. Your back brushed up against the entrance to the tent. “Raymond!” You called. “I’m not in danger but could you come out here, as soon as possible.” The man who’d been trying to speak to you backed up a bit when you said Raymond’s name, but didn’t seem willing to leave either and he still looked angry.

What seemed like one of the world's longest minutes later Raymond pulled aside the tent flap stepping out in only a gray tunic and trousers. Relief flooded through you now that he was there to at least translate for you. 

\---Raymond’s POV---

When  _ mon ange _ disappeared out of the tent my mind was swimming. I could not get the image of her beautiful caring (e/c)s out of my mind. They were almost like a window into her soul. I had thought she wanted me to be that close, to kiss her again. When she brought up the bath water, which was nearly cold now, I felt a small stab inside my chest only for my spirits to be raised high again when she asked to help with my armor. To want to know and help with that significant part of my life made my heart swell beyond belief. I felt almost excited at the thought of her helping me put on my armor...and of her helping take it off. I groaned sinking further into the cold bath water trying to repress the thoughts of us finally being intimately together. Hopefully by the time we had both healed she would be accepting of me, she seemed almost accepting a few moments ago. 

Outside I could hear her voice saying “Not French.” I assumed she was attempting to convey that she doesn’t speak the language to some soldier using the few words she knew. I finished bathing as quickly as I could. She was still talking and sounding more and more worried. Just as I stood from the bath she called for me, assuring me that she was not in danger but still needed me. Putting on pants and my tunic I headed outside. 

My wife looked so relieved to see me, “Can you translate, please?” She asked just after I stepped outside and I nodded.

I would have been caught up in that look if it were not for Emmett looking like he was ready to pounce on me. “ _ You can’t marry a woman who speaks a different language than you do Raymond! How did she even agree in another language?” _ At his raised tone she moved slightly behind me.

_ “She cannot speak French but I can speak her language. She called for me to translate.” _

_ “What do you mean you can speak her language? I know you can speak more than most but I’ve never heard her language before.” _

“ _ God gave me the gift of her language.” _ I replied simply.

_ “Since when do you believe in God?!”  _ Emmett looked more confused than anything.

_ “Since I chased after a holy relic and nearly had my throat ripped out.” _ I undid the fresh bandage I had applied after my bath to show him.  _ Mon ange _ reached out to stop from taking it off “He needs to see” I said under my breath. She nodded lowering her arm. 

Emmett leaned close inspecting the gaping wound in my throat. “ _ I cannot believe you survived that.” _

“ _ Only because of her. Right after this happened she appeared like an angel out of the sky. Somehow I can understand and speak her language even though I had never heard it before. Only two have that kind of power and the devil would not send someone so kind and caring to save me. It must be God giving me a second chance to be better through her, my angel.” _

Emmett’s brow furrowed more and more as I spoke _ ,  _ he looked as if he had tasted something terrible. “ _ Do you seriously call her ‘my angel _ ’?”

“ _ What are you implying?” _

_ “Nothing, nothing. Just a lot to wrap my head around. You know that I too have not had much faith since Constantinople… She seems to care for you though…” _ My heart nearly lept out of my chest at someone, even if it was Emmett thinking  _ mon ange _ cared for me as well. It was so hard to be sure, but if another person saw it then it may be true. “ _ Still should you mistreat her or return to your old ways… I will protect her.” _

_ “Good. As long as it is actual protection, not your attempted seduction. But I do not plan to ever become that person again.”  _ As what happened in my dream last night foretold, I could easily still be a danger to  _ mon ange _ and I could not allow that to happen under any circumstances. 

For the second time today I saw Emmett looked more shocked than ever before. “ _ My God. You really have changed.” _

\---Reader’s POV---

You watched the whole conversation with little idea what was going on, besides that Raymond was explaining your meeting. It seemed to go well, or at least far better than when he explained things with his father. There were no raised voices and they parted peacefully. Though the other man did look extremely shocked and confused by the end of the conversation, leaving you very curious about what Raymond had said. 

Once you were back inside the tent you joked, “You know, I asked you to come outside to translate for me.”

“I know but Emmett was worried for your sake that I married someone I could not communicate with. It will be a lot for him to swallow but I trust he will be on our side should anything come up. I’ve known him for over twenty years. He is the man I trust most in this wretched camp.”

“Okay,” You nodded before changing the subject. “So what’s the plan? Armor then French lessons or do you have army camp stuff to do?”

Raymond thought for a moment. He seemed to be in a lighter mood after whatever him and Emmett said to each other. “Breakfast and French lessons, then armor and French lessons. Afterwards I do have some duties to attend to that you will have to attend with me. For your own safety I cannot yet leave you alone.”

You nodded understanding, and in truth being alone in this camp made you incredibly nervous. You would much rather stay by Raymonds side.

\--- Baron de Merville’s POV---

The Baron impatiently waited for his most trusted captain to arrive. Legrand had been trusted but expendable. He would have worked well if the problems of Raymond’s new woman were smaller, but she was proving to be a much larger issue than expected. His mission to kill his son’s new wife would take more precision than that.

His best knight called through the tent and the Baron beckoned him inside.“ _ Sir Jacques. Please come in. We must devise a plan to deal with Raymond’s new woman. We cannot simply kill her. No, that would only get us killed. Luckily for us he believes her to be God sent. All we have to do is shatter that illusion.”  _ The Baron smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Hello, Lady de Merville. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Sir Louis de Marais  
> (2) Ah! A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. But don't tell your husband I said that. Anyways how did you two meet?"  
> (3)“We’re in Ireland. I did not expect you to be French. I do not mind at all.”   
> (4)Excuse me? You don’t speak French?


End file.
